Happens When - Em Hiatos
by Anny S.C.M
Summary: Hinata entra em coma por defender alguém que nem mesmo sabe quem é na guerra contra Madara. Quando acorda ela espera ver tudo, exceto três fantasmas. Tudo que Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi querem é um ser que posso salvar Sasuke de sí mesmo. A Hyuuga topa, mas nem sabe onde está se metendo...
1. Chapter 1

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Muitos sempre diziam a ela que a morte era desagradável. Que só trazia paz temporária e depois era o vazio. E muitas dessas vezes, porém, ela se recusou a acreditar. Sempre achou que a morte era a chave para outro mundo. Um mundo melhor. Libertando-a das cargas desse em que vivia. Mas agora era provado o errado. Agora ela entendia o porquê de muitos terem medo disso. A morte não lhes dava nada.

Ela não sabia quando tempo tinha flutuado naquele reino branco. Não tinha certeza se estava realmente morta ou quanto tempo tinha se passado, só que não sentia nada. Não havia dor nem paz. Não se lembrava de como aconteceu ou de como tinha chegado ali, apenas a memoria vaga de ela estar lutando contra Uchiha Madara e então houve a explosão. Ela pulou na frente de alguém, para protegê-lo, mas... Quem era esse alguém?

Pelo menos ela morreu honradamente. Confusa com seu estado atual, ela suspirou. Ia ficar assim para sempre? Na próxima vida, ela seria capaz de rever sua mãe ou o tio? Ver seus sorrisos e dizer o quanto sentia a falta deles?

Então, ela começou a se perguntar... Alguém sentiria a falta dela? Alguém choraria por ela? E o mais importante, seu clã, o que fariam agora? Eles ficariam aliviados por se livrarem do fracasso em pessoa que ela era? E Naruto-Kun?

Hinata estava começando a se sentir frustrada. Por que ela não podia atravessar a porta? Havia uma porta pelo menos? Ela não se importava se ia para o inferno ou não. Só queria sair dali. _Por que estou aqui? _Perguntou-se.

"_Por que há algo que você precisa fazer"_. Ela ouviu uma voz sussurrar.

"_O que?"_ – Hinata claramente murmurou, mais confusa do que antes. Foi a primeira vez que ela ouviu uma voz nesse reino branco, mas não teve chance de ouvir a resposta por que de repente ouve uma dor muito forte.

Uma força, puxando-a. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar de agonia. Cada parte do seu corpo doía, o reino branco foi começando a desaparecer, substituído pela escuridão. A dor se tornou insuportável, a próxima coisa que sentiu foi à falta de ar e alguém lhe chamando.

- Hinata! Hinata!

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Estava em um novo ambiente. As luzes cegavam sua vista. Assim que se acostumou, começou a observar direito.

- Hyuuga Hinata, olhe para mim, garota!

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, vendo quem a tinha chamado. A voz era feminina e forte. Poderosa.

- Tsunade-Sama?

Ela viu uma onda de alivio na expressão da Hokage, que agarrou sua mão.

- Meu Deus! Kami-Sama realmente me atendeu! – ela sorriu e depois falou baixinho. – Nós pensamos que você ia morrer. Passou messes em coma e, de repente, da sinais de vida.

Hinata piscou novamente tentando absorver tudo.

- Estou viva?

- Sim!

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em um hospital. As cortinas abertas permitiam que a luz e a brisa natural entrassem até a mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Até que ouviu as vozes.

"_Acha que ela pode nos ver"?_

Estranho. Ela tinha certeza de que só havia Tsunade na sala, então de quem era essa fala? Ficou tensa até que viu três figuras paradas na frente da cama. Dois homens. Um com a idade próxima a de seu pai e o outro, estranhamente, parecia com o ultimo Uchiha sobrevivente, só que mais velho. Depois foi uma mulher, com a idade que sua mãe teria se estivesse viva. Eles pareciam tão iguais. Se mexeu desconfortável, diante do olhar intenso que recebia.

- Quem são eles? – quis saber.

- Eles quem? - a loira levantou uma sobrancelha.

- As três pessoas ali, perto da janela. – apontou para eles.

- Não há ninguém perto da janela.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... – gaguejou ainda apontando a janela. Eles estavam lá! Ela podia ver claramente. Por que Tsunade não os via? Ela se encolheu na cama quando a mulher atravessou a mesinha e ficou um pouco além de sua cama.

"_Kami-Sama! Fugaku, Itachi! Acho que ela pode nos ver!"_ – exclamou se inclinando para ela.

Hinata congelou, estava em pânico. A mulher literalmente estava andando através da mesa. Fechou os olhos, era só imaginação, não, eles ainda estavam ali quando abriu as pálpebras. A mulher estava mais perto, com um sorriso no rosto.

"_Olá!"_ – ela falou, movendo as mãos. – _"Sou Uchiha Mikoto, e os dois lá atras são Fugaku e meu filho, Itachi. Prazer em conhecê-la, Stra. Hyuuga"_.

- Uchiha? – Hinata empalideceu. Pelo que sabia, o único Uchiha que conhecia era Sasuke. E sabia que o resto de seu clã estava morto devido ao massacre que houve. Mas por que havia três deles ali, com uma atravessando uma mesa? A menos que...

"_Mãe, eu acho que a senhora está assustando ela"_. – Itachi comentou, notando a menina ficando mais branca a cada minuto.

"_O que? Tosc. De jeito nenhum! Tenho certeza que não parecemos nada assustadores. Apenas somos espíritos..." _– Mikoto foi cortada de seu argumento por um baque alto. Ela se virou e viu a Hyuuga inconsciente em sua cama, com a Hokage tentando descobrir o que houve de errado.

"_Nós devemos ter medo dessa mulher"_. – Fugaku comentou secamente.

E eles desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ela não conseguia descrever o imenso alivio que sentiu quando Tsunade falou que ela estava em coma por três longos meses e eles estavam começando a perder as esperanças. A Hokage também disse que seus companheiros de equipe, Kiba e Shino, faziam questão de visita-la todos os dias, falavam com ela sobre coisas em vão, na esperança dela acordar. Seu primo, Neji, também estrava na lista de visitas, mas ele nada fazia, apenas a vigiava, em silencio. Por tanto, quando ela finalmente se recuperou, os três primeiros a invadirem sua sala no hospital, foram esses caras.

Oh, como ela sentiu falta daquelas vozes. Kiba entrou no quanto, gritando seu nome e olhando-a como se fosse um milagre, enlaçando ela em seus braços. Neji só olhava e Shino festava quieto no canto. Seus outros amigos também a visitavam, mas não tão frequente quanto esses três.

Alguns dias depois, ela poderia sair e voltar para sua casa. Em relação aos três espíritos Uchiha que virá, ela nunca os mencionará para ninguém, já bastava ela se achando louca. Além disso, nunca mais os virá deste que acordará. Por tanto, era só imaginação. Afinal de contas, permanecer entre a vida e a morte não é para qualquer sanidade. Fosse o que fosse, ela definitivamente estava feliz por não vê-los mais.

- Hinata-Sama.

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz tão familiar.

- Neji-nii-san.

Seu primo lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e gentilmente pegou sua mão direita.

- Estou aqui para leva-la para casa. Vamos.

Hinata assentiu e foram para fora do hospital. Ela estava feliz por sair dele depois de tanto tempo. O ar fresco parecia estranho para ela. Os dois Hyuugas caminhavam em silencio, observando a reconstruções da aldeia.

Neji não soltou sua mão em nenhum momento do percurso. Ela sabia que o mais velho se preocupava muito com ela e que era bastante protetor, só que era horrível em se expressar com palavras, essa era sua maneira de mostrar que se importava com ela. A viagem foi relativamente calma.

- Chegamos. – disse Neji quando estava de frente para a mansão.

Honestamente, Hinata não sabia o que sentir agora. Doía o fato de que seu clã não se preocupava se ela sobreviveria ou não. Exceto Neji, Hiashi e Hanabi. Sim, seu pai a visitou segundo o que Tsunade-Sama falará, o que já era bem surpreendente. Ela respirou fundo e relutantemente se arrastou para dentro. Uma vez lá, foi recebida pelos cozinheiros e respondeu a todos com verdadeiro sentimento de gratidão. Até que pode ir para o conforto de seu comodo.

Vendo seu quarto, ela não sentiu que passou três meses fora dele. Tudo continuava no mesmo lugar para seu contentamento. Cantarolando, ela se deitou na cama, sentindo sua macies.

"_Bem vinda de volta"_. – ela ouviu falarem.

- Obrigada. – respondeu sorrindo, mas depois congelou. Ela estava sozinha no quarto...

Hesitante, ela virou a cabeça para a direita, de onde a voz tinha vindo. Os olhos arregalaram novamente...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O susto foi tão grande que ela caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão. E tudo por que via os três Uchiha no seu quanto, Correção: Os três Uchiha Mortos no seu quarto.

- Hinata-Sama! Você está bem? – Neji invadiu seu quarto no momento em que ouviu seu grito. Hinata só olhava enquanto o primo se se aproximava dos espíritos. Ele não os via!

- Hinata-sama? – Neji perguntou, vendo a expressão de horror no rosto da prima.

- Estou bem. – sussurrou atordoada.

Neji olhou para ela. Incrédulo. Ele suspirou e lhe estendeu a mão para levanta-la. Com um sorriso, ela aceitou.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – murmurou, corando levemente.

- Vai ficar bem sem eu aqui? Tenho que fazer algumas missões em breve e não gostaria de ficar preocupado.

- Vou ficar bem! Pode ir tranquilo.

Uma vez, com o primo fora do quarto, ela pôs a mão no rosto, pensando para si mesma que aquilo era só sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. Depois, criou coragem de olhar novamente e, lá estavam eles, olhando para ela.

"_Meu deus! Nós te assustamos de novo, minha querida?"_ – Uchiha Mikoto perguntou com a mão no peito. _"Desculpe, você desmaiou na primeira vez que nos viu, então pensamos em cumprimenta-la quando voltasse para seu lar"_.

- Como é que... Como...? – ela tentava formar uma pergunta.

"_Vê? Eu falei que até ela seria cética"_. – Uchiha Itachi comentou impassível.

"_Oh querida! Calma. Nós não queremos machuca-la"_. – a mulher tentava ajuda-la.

"_Isso seria uma má ideia"_. – Fugaku murmurou.

Hinata suspirou novamente e os olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Mas vocês não estão... Mortos?

"_Sim"_. – Itachi lhe respondeu. – _"Por favor, não desmaie novamente"_.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, certo?"_ – perguntou Mikoto. Hina assentiu e sorriu para a mulher que ria. _"Meu deus! Hinata-Chan! Você cresceu e virou uma moça muito bonita"_.

Hinata corou imediatamente.

"_Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim. Acho que tinha apenas quatro anos deste que nós vimos"_.

- Oh. – Hinata ficou em silencio, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas. – Por que... Estão aqui...? Quero disser, vocês três são...

"_Não podemos atravessar"_ – Fugaku disse a ela.

- Por quê?

"_Ainda temos remorsos"_ – Itachi explicou.

- Remorsos? Quais?

A expressão dos três ficou sombria enquanto respondiam ao mesmo tempo.

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_.

Mikoto suspirou pesadamente.

"_Como você deve saber, Sasuke está perdido na escuridão a um bom tempo. Mesmo agora, com Madara derrotado e a guerra acabada, ele ainda está com dor, com aquela mesma dor excruciante, e sozinho. Não podemos seguir em frente sabendo que nosso menino ainda não encontrou algo que o motivasse a melhorar e a viver"_.

- Desculpe, não quero ser rude, mas... – Hinata hesitou. – Por que estão me falando isso?

"_Por que você é a única que pode nós ver!" _– Mikoto exclamou. _– "Vamos, Hinata-Chan! Por favor! Não sabemos a quem pedir isso, você é a única disponível. Pode nos ajudar?"_.

Aquilo era tão irreal. Era difícil para ela acreditar que três fantasmas estavam na sua frente, lhe pedindo ajuda por que ninguém podia vê-los, exceto ela. Mais uma vez, ela não sabia dizer não. Mesmo eles sendo espíritos. Reuniu coragem.

- O que eu precisaria fazer?

"_Fácil!"_ - Fugaku falou. – _"Salvar o Sasuke"_.

- Salva-lo? Mas ele já foi salvo. Ele está em Konoha agora. Naruto-Kun o trouxe de volta. – disse, vagamente se lembrava de Kiba mencionando esse fato.

"_Nós sabemos disso. Mas o que pedimos foi para que você cuidasse dele"_. – Explicou Itachi. – _"Sabe? Fazer meu irmão feliz"_.

- Eu? Acho que não posso.

"_Por quê?"_ quis saber Fugaku, irritado.

- Nunca nos falamos antes! Nem sequer uma vez! Como Eu poderia fazê-lo feliz? Não seria melhor pedir isso a alguém que o faça se sentir confortável?

"_Não! Já te falamos que ninguém pode nos ver!"_ – o velho cuspiu.

"_Meu pai está certo"_. – murmurou Itachi. – _"Rodamos a vila inteira e até agora só você nos notou"_.

Hinata ficou chocada. Por que só ela? O que estava havendo ali? Ela, pelo que se lembra, nunca nem chegara perto de qualquer Uchiha, então, por quê?

"_Por favor, Hinata-Chan! Só podemos contar com você para isso. Não podemos partir até vê-lo feliz. Ajude-o"_. – Mikoto pediu, se curvando rapidamente. _"Tente fazer amizade com ele. Qualquer coisa. Por favor"_.

Vendo Uchiha Mikoto implorando assim, ela não teve coragem de dizer não. Podia ver que suas intenções eram puras, eles só queriam que o mais novo fosse capaz de sorrir outra vez. Como ela poderia com isso? Ela nunca falará com Sasuke antes. A única coisa que ficará gravado em sua mente, era que ele não era alguém social e muito menos amigável. Mas, se ela tentasse...

"_Por favor, Hinata-Chan! Nos entenderemos se você falhar nisso, mas pelo menos tente conhecer meu filho"_.

Sim, ela definitivamente não saberia dar uma resposta negativa para a mulher.

- Ok. Ok. Vou tentar fazer meu melhor em ajuda-lo! – respondeu.

Sentiu-se bem assim que viu o brilho no olhar deles. Eles pareciam mais aliviados, como se um pouco do peso que carregavam fosse tirado de suas costas ao ouvi-la falando sim.

No entanto, a realidade bateu dura em Hinata. Ela teria que arrumar um meio, um jeito, de fazer amizade e conhecer o frio, hostil e violento Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**E ai? o que achou da escrita?**

**Boa? Ruim? legal? Suportável? Chata? **

**Me diga! (:)**

**Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono!**

**Esta vendo o botão verde lindinho ai em baixo?**

**Clica nele e comenta. (*.*)**

**Beijocas.**

**Anny S.C.M**


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Obrigada pelos Reviews.**

**Beijos.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Se perguntassem para alguém: o que é viver? Muitos provavelmente responderiam que é uma benção. No entanto, este não era o caso de Uchiha Sasuke. Para era, estar vivo, era uma maldição. Ele não queria que seu coração batesse, ele nem deveria estar onde estava agora! Depois de anos em busca de vingança, ele não podia acreditar que alcançaria ser desejo, mas no final de tudo, ele foi forçado a voltar para ela. Para essa aldeia patética!

Falando francamente, ele preferia morre a ficar ali. Naquela vila miserável. Em primeiro lugar, o desejo dele quase se realizará. Lembrou-se que durante a batalha final, onde Naruto estava lutando contra Madara, Sasuke resolveu interceder e quem sabe assim, partiria para outra. Ele tinha ficado animado exatamente por isso. Mas justo no ultimo golpe, algo pulou em sua frente. Alguém o protegeu. Por quê? Ele não fazia a mínima ideia. Nem teve a chance de saber quem tinha feito aquilo por que logo depois veio à explosão e tudo ficou escuro.

Sasuke percebeu que seu pior pesadelo se tornará verdade quando voltou à consciência. No Hospital de Konoha, com o Sharingan selado. E foi ai que ele soube que não havia escapatória. Agora estava preso mesmo.

Estava realmente ressentido com a pessoa que o salvou. Por que ele ou ela pulará na frente dele? Mesmo não sabendo quem era, ouviu que a pessoa entrou em um estado de coma terrível. E até depois que acordou, algumas semanas atrás, ela continuava invisível, sem mostrar o rosto. E ele deu pouca importância para isso. Não se preocupou em descobrir quem era seu "Salvador". Para a merda, ele não queria sobreviver, não de novo.

- Teme! – um loiro hiperativo quebrou sua corrente de pensamentos com um barulho alto vindo de sua porta. – Abra essa porta, abestado!

Sasuke gemeu de aborrecimento. As batidas ficaram mais altas, só que ele se recusou a ir abrir. A ultima coisa que queria era Naruto perturbando o pouco de paz que restará para ele em seu santuário. Mas ele sabia que era impossível. Por que em questão de segundo ele iria...

- Teme! – O futuro Hokage invadiu o local completamente, quebrando sua porta.

Está era a estranha normalidade. Sasuke se recusava a sair e se trancava dentro da própria casa, Naruto ia e vinha todos os dias tentar convence-lo a dar uma voltinha. Mas é claro que isso não acontecia pacificamente, por que o moreno se recusava a abrir a porta por vontade própria, então o loiro ia lá e a fazia em pedaços. Os dois iriam fazer caras e bocas, um argumentando com o outro, alguns socos, e logo depois, o loiro chamaria alguém para concertar o estrago que fez.

A porta já havia sido quebrada e trocada mais de vinte vezes, juntando tudo, os três meses, eram 60 portas arregaçadas, 61 com essa. E Naruto não dava a mínima para isso, por que o dinheiro não saia do bolso dele.

- Teme! Oie! Pare de me ignorar! – Naruto gritou, tentando chamar sua atenção.

- O que? – estalou aborrecido com o loiro nervoso.

- Quando tempo você vai ficar assim? – perguntou, agora serio. – Você não pode se trancar aqui para sempre! Vai morre desse jeito!

- Para a sua informação. – disse Sasuke, zombando dele. – Isso é exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer.

- Teme! Você só dificulta as coisas assim! Estão todos querendo te ajudar!

- Eu não quero ajuda! Eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu por acaso pedi por ajuda? Não! Eu só quero ficar sozinho!

Naruto suspirou, colocando os braços ao redor do próprio pescoço.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Olhe para você. Sua casa é uma bagunça, uma bagunça mais bagunçada que a minha! Você esta mal alimentado. Isso não é saudável, Teme.

- Ótimo, assim eu morro mais rápido!

Naruto ficou estarrecido. E pensar que ele quase morrerá para salvar o canalha. Não, Sasuke não podia desistir! Não agora! Não depois de tudo que passou!

Naruto o socou.

- Burro! Olha que eu sou capaz de colocar um guarda na tua cola só para ficar de olho em você!

- Uau! Que ótima ideia! – Sasuke murmurou sarcasticamente, devolvendo o soco.

O tom do moreno podia ser assim, mas o loiro estava literalmente pensando nisso. Um sorriso gigante surgiu em seu rosto, e assim que o moreno o viu, se arrependeu de não ter colocado portas de ferro em sua residência.

Merda. Muita. Merda.

Perfurando os punhos no ar, o loiro continuava a sorrir com emoção.

- Observe-me Teme! Vou encontrar o melhor guarda costa da Folha para você! – exclamou ele, correndo para fora da casa do moreno.

Sasuke parou. Ótimo! Agora Naruto iria lhe dar um guarda particular e provavelmente rodaria a vila inteira para achar a pessoa perfeita para esse cargo.

No entanto, mais uma vez, ele poderia simplesmente deixar Naruto mover sua bunda grande e mole para encontrar esse alguém. E então ele agiria feito um verdadeiro Baka e a pessoa iria embora por vontade própria. Sim, isso iria funcionar.

Por que quando Uchiha Sasuke quer, Uchiha Sasuke consegue.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Fazer amizade com Uchiha Sasuke. Ela mal tinha começado e já estava falhando miseravelmente. Por quê? Por que não sabia onde encontrar seu alvo. Não que ela não esteja se esforçando. Na verdade, ela colocaria seu coração e sua alma para conseguir cumprir com sua promessa. Já usou a esperança do acaso, esperando que esbarrasse com ele por ai. Ou seu Byakugan para o caso dele estar escondido. Mas nada!

Ela resolveu pedir ajuda, mesmo que isso lhe custasse alguns olhares estranhos.

- Sasuke? – respondeu Shikamaru. – Sei lá, o cara pode estar em qualquer lugar. – bocejou e voltou a dormir.

- O Uchiha Sasuke? – perguntou Choji. – Eu não vi não. E olha que eu frequento praticamente todos os restaurantes da aldeia. Os de vegetarianos eu passo longe, sabe?

- Sasuke-San? – Lee falou, enquanto socava uma árvore. – Não o vi! Provavelmente está em algum lugar fazendo algo juvenil.

Quando ela perguntou para Tenten, a especialista em armas tropeçou. Olhou para a portadora de olhos perolados e virou as costas. Hinata não a culpava por fazer isso. A ultima coisa que as pessoas esperavam da tímida Hyuuga era ela perguntando pelo Uchiha assustador.

Pensou em pedir ajuda a seus companheiros de equipe, mas mudou de ideia por que eles obviamente ficariam protetores demais para com ela. E Neji, ele ficaria pior que eles.

Por tanto, ela caminhou relutantemente para os aposentos de uma certa loira que sabia de tudo que ocorria na vila. Hinata só queria uma informação, era demais? Sim, devia ser por que os olhos da Hokage se arregalaram.

- Sasuke-Kun? Ouvi dizerem que ele se recusa a sair da própria casa. – Ino dissera a ela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Então Hina... Tentando estrar para o Fã Clube dele?

A morena não respondeu. Apenas fugiu, corada. Sentou-se num banco qualquer, sentindo-se oprimida. Estava sendo mais difícil o achar aqui na aldeia do que quando ele andava por ai, que nem um nômade. Hinata estava frustrada, não, ela estava mais que frustrada. Andou por ai, correndo feito louca, pedindo informações de um ex-fugitivo apenas por que três fantasminhas lhe pediram isso, e nenhuma novidade. Só faltava ela ir ver na casa dele...

_"Você poderia ir lá na casa dele sim. Quem sabe ele não esteve lá o tempo todo?"_ – Uchiha Itachi responderá a sua pergunta silenciosa.

- Não. Isso não seria, espera! Você acabou de ler minha mente. Você lê mentes? – ela perguntou ao espirito a sua frente.

_"Por que não seria uma boa ideia?"_ – Itachi perguntou impassível. – _"Sim, eu li sua mente"_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o horror dessa revelação. Ela não só estava com três espíritos por perto, mas com três espíritos que podiam ler mentes! Agora acreditava piamente que sua privacidade não existia mais. Ela começou a desejar que aquilo fosse um sonho. Que ainda estivesse em coma e sua mente estivesse brincando com sí mesma.

_"Então, por que não é uma boa ideia?"_ – Itachi se repetiu. – _"E não se preocupe. Não olhamos você se trocando. Pelo menos eu e meu pai não"_.

_"Ei! Eu só queria ver o quanto bem desenvolvida Hinata-Chan havia ficado!_" – Uchiha Mikoto se defendeu. _"E meu deus! Itachi, ela tem as curvas todas certas. Você devia ter visto!"_

_"Eu acredito que isso seria extremamente inadequado mãe". _– Itachi respondeu, calmamente.

_"Eu não estou ouvindo está conversa, não estou"_. Ela ficava repetindo isso para sí mesma. Era estranho ter alguém elogiando seu corpo na frente de dois homens, mesmo que eles fossem fantasmas.

_"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta"_. – Itachi murmurou com os braços cruzados, olhando-a intensamente.

Corou lembrando que ele ainda esperava sua resposta.

- Eu quis dizer que nós apenas não nos conhecemos. Seria estranho eu entrar lá, assim, do nada.

O moreno suspirou.

_"Então você vai desistir?"_

Hinata olhou para baixo, se sentindo infeliz. A verdade é que ela realmente não queria falhar com eles. Mas parecia impossível fazer uma amizade com Sasuke. Ela desejava que houvesse uma maneira de ajuda-lo e fazer os três espíritos seguirem em frente, mas para isso, era tudo ou nada. Mas, outra vez, como poderia ela, o fracasso em pessoa de um dos clãs mais importantes da aldeia, virar colega de um *Ex-Nukennin?

- B-bem...

_"Se você pensa em desistir..." _– Fugaku a cortou rudemente. – _"Então vou me certificar de leva-la para o submundo comigo". _

Isso com certeza era uma ameaça e ela ficou atordoada. Fugaku soou tão severo como seu próprio pai e Hinata sabia que ele estava falando serio. De repente, fazer amizade com o Uchiha mais novo parecia uma opção brilhante, por que ser arrastada para o inferno com três espíritos raivosos atrás dela realmente não era uma alternativa.

Então ela precisava continuar tentando. Mas por onde e como recomeçar a busca? Ela precisava de algo ou alguém que a levasse para perto de Sasuke... Claro! Naruto e Sakura!

Seus olhos brilharam de alegria. Quem melhor que os melhores amigos do seu alvo para ajuda-la? Sentindo-se mais feliz pela resposta encontrada, a pouca confiança que achava que tinha se esvaziou rapidamente. Como ela ia fazer isso? Não podia chegar neles e simplesmente pedir que a levassem até o moreno... Eles iam fazer varias perguntas, ela nunca quis falar com o Uchiha, então por que diabos iria queria isso agora?

Então, o que responderia? A verdade? Que os pais e o irmão mais velho de Sasuke estavam do lado dela, a atormentando noite e dia sobre fazer o caçula deles mais feliz e que o mais velho vai leva-la para as profundezas das trevas se eles não deixarem ela se aproximar dele?

Irritada, Hinata começou a puxar o cabelo com frustação, presa entre seus dilemas.

- Hinata! Hinata-Chan! – ouviu alguém gritando.

O rosto da garota ficou vermelho. Era o loiro...

- Naruto-Kun.

O futuro Hokage sorriu de forma terna.

- Então, como esta se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem.

Naruto a olhou, cético. Uma mulher de cabelos róseos apareceu ao lado dele.

- Hinata-Chan. Sabe, ainda temos muito que te agradecer.

A Hyuuga piscou, confusa.

- Me agradecer? Pelo que?

- Não se lembra? – Sakura perguntou, depois pegou as mãos da menina. – Você salvou Sasuke-Kun.

- Hein?

- Sim, Hinata-Chan! Você foi incrível! – Naruto a elogiava. – Madara falou que se morresse, levava o único Uchiha junto com ele também, mas quando ele ia dar o ultimo golpe... Você apareceu!

Ela quase caiu do banco.

- Eu apareci?

- Sim! Pena que ficou em coma. – murmurou o loiro, tristemente. – Mas, por que fez isso?

Por quê? Ela não tinha ideia. Mas havia uma razão por trás disso, ela só não sabia qual era.

- Hm. Não me lembro. As coisas ficam nebulosas quando eu tento me recordar. – ela explicou.

- Eu percebo. – Naruto falou antes de sorrir. – Mas é graças a você que Sasuke esta vivo e em Konoha! Se não tivesse feito o que fez, ele podia ter morrido... É por isso que eu te agradeço. Muito.

Então, a pessoa pelo qual ela quase havia morrido era o Uchiha? Hinata não esperava por isso. Que irônico...

Ela sentiu mãos quentes sobre as delas e percebeu que Sakura ainda as segurava.

- Estamos muito gratos a você, Hinata-Chan... Se pelo menos Sasuke-Kun aproveitasse isso também...

- O que quer dizer?

- Aquele desgraçado se recusa a sair da própria casa! Ele se tranca todo dia lá. Nesse ritmo, vai morre e fazer com que o risco que você correu por ele tenha sido em vão! – Naruto murmurou, serio.

_"Oh, meu filhote!"_ – murmurou Mikoto.

- Agora eu estou perambulando por ai, a procura de um guarda, de alguém que possa ficar de olho nele... Até Tsunade-Oobaa-Chan concordou com isso.

Os olhos perolados ficaram radiantes. Esta era sua chance! Agarrou as mãos do loiro.

- Naruto-Kun? Ainda não achou alguém, não é?

- É. – ele disse baixinho, surpreso com o movimento dela.

- Eu... Eu poderia ser esse guarda, se quiser...

- O que? Você?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- SERIO? – Naruto gritou com um enorme sorriso.

- Hinata-Chan... Tem certeza? – Sakura perguntou, temendo pelo sal segurança. – Sasuke-Kun não é um cara fácil de se lidar, sabe?

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- Eu quero pelo menos tentar. – ela murmurou timidamente. _Eu preciso tentar_. – murmurou para sí mesma, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera aos espíritos Uchiha.

Depois do choque, o loiro quebrou o silencio.

- Então vamos lá na vovó! Vamos pedir permissão para a velhota.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

- Você tem certeza disso Hyuuga? – perguntou Tsunade a ela, severamente. – Como Sakura te avisou, ele não é um homem fácil de se lidar. Para aceitar essa missão, você precisa estar preparada, tanto fisicamente, como psicologicamente. Eu preferiria que você ficasse descansando por que saiu do hospital recentemente, mas ficar com o Uchiha? A pressão é algo que você lidará constantemente.

Hinata havia começada a ter duvidas. Ela finalmente havia achado a chance de se aproximar dele e agora isso?

- Bom...

A Hokage não a deixou terminar.

- Você também precisará saber que se aceitar este trabalho terá que ficar em cárcere privado com ele, por que Sasuke ainda não tem liberdade condicional. Você terá que ficar de olho nele o tempo inteiro. Se ele sair em missões, você também sairá. Vai ter que tolerar grosserias e raiva da parte dele. Tudo isso até o fim. Ainda quer?

- Quando ela sairá da liberdade condicional?

- Dependerá de como ele ira se comporta.

- Mais ou menos...?

- Em torno de um ano. Ou Mais.

Os olhos prateados se arregalaram.

- Um ano?

- Sim Hinata. Se aceitar essa missão, estará presa a ele por um ano. Ainda quer ela?

Então, ela sentiu os olhares sobre sí. Um ano? Ela se virou e viu os três fantasmas ali. Eles também a olhavam, implorando para que aceitasse. Por que ela era a única esperança deles. Então, mais uma vez ela se lembrou de sua promessa. Ela concordará em ajuda-los. Olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos e soube a resposta. Ela não daria com um pé atrás. Com sua determinação encontrada, ela respondeu.

- Eu aceito a missão, Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade sorriu para ela e sua confiança.

- Eu confio em você e sei que será capaz de lidar com isso, Hinata. Você é tímida e muitos podem dizer que também é fraca, mas eu sei que não é. Ao contrario, acredito fielmente que você tem uma coisa preciosa e oculta que muitos não têm. Você tem o amor. A paciência e outra vez, o amor. Sabe ser firme e também misericordiosa. É de alguém como você que o Idiota do Uchiha precisa.

Com um sorriso, a Godaime carimbou o livro e a Hyuuga soube que a partir dai, ela, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia desistir.

- Hyuuga Hinata. A partir de agora você é oficialmente Guarda-Particular de Uchiha Sasuke.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ele não conseguia acreditar. O estupido do Naruto realmente achou um guarda. O loiro invadiu sua casa para dizer a "boa-nova" com Sakura pedindo desculpas por incomoda-lo as 6:00 da manhã.

Depois disso, ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Lembrou-se do loiro dizendo que essa pessoa teria muita paciência com ele. Mas como diabos...? Não, ninguém podia aguentar tanto. Sasuke faria a vida dele um inferno.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida suave em sua porta, algo que o surpreendeu. A batida de Sakura não era suave. A de Kakashi era ruidosa e Naruto nem sequer batia. Ele nunca deve visitantes, fora esse três, então, supôs que era o tal do guarda.

Franzindo a testa, ele se levando a abriu com uma carranca no rosto. E ele finalmente soube quem era o guarda misterioso. Uma pequena mulher. Que segundo ele, usava roupas largar demais para seu corpo. Ela estava nervosa e corada. Foi somente quando viu aqueles olhos pálidos que soube dizer quem ela era.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Com seu cabelo azul meia-noite, o rosto vermelho e o nervosismo ao extremo. Sasuke claramente se lembrava dela como a menina que perseguia Naruto. Ele podia ver que ela era muito tímida. Seria mais fácil do que pensava. Ele queria quebra-la.

- Hyuuga. Você é meu guarda? – perguntou com a voz fria.

- Sim. – ela sussurrou. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Uchiha-San.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Foda-se. – rosnou batendo a porta no rosto dela.

Hinata ficou tentada a dar meia volta ir embora. Mas não podia. E os três espíritos ainda por cima estavam do lado dela. Por um instante, ela imaginou a cara de Sasuke se vise à família ali.

_"Bom, já que meu filho obviamente perdeu as boas maneiras, você podia economizar tempo de bater na porta"_. – Fugaki sugeriu.

_"Ou, se você ainda quer ser civil, meu irmão esconde a chave no interior deste vazo de planta"_. – Itachi falou, apontando. – _"Pode usar o Byakugan se não acredita em mim"._

Hinata não se incomodou de ativar sua linhagem. Sabia que Itachi não mentiria para ela. Apenas se agachou e vasculhou, até que encontrou a tal da chave.

_"Você pode fazer isso Hinata-Chan"_. – incentivou Mikoto.

Com um suspiro, abriu lentamente a porta da casa grande.

No momento em que ela pisou ali, tinha certeza que cumpriria sua missão e promessa. Também tinha certeza de que Sasuke a mataria se pudesse, mas não deu à mínima.

Mas fosse o que fosse, ela enfrentaria tudo de cabeça erguida.

* * *

**Ai está o 2 capitulo. :)**

**O que acharam dele?**

**Comentem.**

**Lembre-se: seus comentários movem montanhas.**

**Anny S.C.M**

**Bjs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellouu pessoal.**

**Como vão? Eu vou bem. (+.+)**

**Queria agradecer a todos os reviews. Obrigada por cada comentário. São eles que me animam a traduzir a fic e continuar postando. Então, não parem. **

**Aqui está o terceiro capitulo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

A mansão Hyuuga sempre foi um lugar frio e silencioso. Afinal, as pessoas do clã eram distantes, arrogantes e Neji tinha que admitir, até ele era assim. A casa não tinha aquele toque de aconchego. Ele se perguntará como as pessoas conseguiam viver em uma temperatura humoral tão baixa como aquela.

A maioria do pessoal ali sabia que Hinata não era como todos. Enquanto eles eram egoístas e frios, confiantes e ate cruéis. Ela era tímida e corava facilmente. Insegura e misericordiosa. Por causa disso, era considerada fraca.

No entanto, Ele sabia melhor. Embora fosse verdade e ela não possuísse nenhuma característica que todos os Hyuugas têm que ter, seu chakra era tranquilo e suave. E foi exatamente isso que fez seu primo suportar viver ali. Ele comparava tudo com as maças. As pessoas do clã era as amargas verdes e sua prima à suculenta vermelha.

A presença de Hinata era seu calmante de quando voltava de uma missão estressante. Era só olhar para frente e lá estava ela, com seus sorrisos calorosos. Então agora, que acabou de chegar à vila, Hyuuga Neji estava ansioso para revê-la. Só que desta vez, sua prima não estava lá para recebê-lo.

Ele não pensou muito nisso no inicio, resolveu ir tirar o cochilo que tanto merecia. No entanto, quando o almoço chegou e ele percebeu que ela não estava lá, ficou preocupado, mas a parte racional de seu cérebro lhe disse que Hinata podia estar ocupada em uma missão qualquer. Quando terminaram de comer, resolveu perguntar finalmente.

– Hanabi-Sama, tem alguma ideia de onde sua irmã pode estar?

A menos olhou para cima.

– Ah, ainda não sabe?

– O quê?

– Ela foi adquirida como Guarda-Pessoal de Uchiha Sasuke. Já esta cuidando dele a duas semana.

E a garota pensou que a expressão que o primo fez foi impagável. Seu comportamento rígido completamente esquecido quando a olhou com descrença.

– O que? – ele repetiu.

Era realmente divertido ver o tanto de emoções que ele era vulnerável quando se tratava de sua irmã mais velha.

– Estou lhe dizendo que ela agora virou zeladora do Uchiha. Vai passar um bom tempo com ele. Ficou surdo foi? – a garota piscou para enfurece-lo.

E deu certo. Mais rápido que um relâmpago, o primo disparou mansão afora.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Uchiha Itachi não sabia se decidir se a Hyuuga tímida que tinham solicitado para ajudar seu irmão mais novo era teimosa ou corajosa, ou até ambos. Não sabia se a aplaudia por fazer isso, recusando-se a desistir, apesar de Sasuke ter feito varias tentativas de mata-la, ou se a repreendia por continuar com essa promessa e correr o risco de também virar um espirito.

– Sabe, Hinata-Chan, você só esta sendo guarda por duas semanas e já sofreu mais machucados que um ninja em missão normal sofreria. – Itachi observava a ninja medica de cabelos rosa conversando com a de cabelos azulados. – Talvez deva parar com isso. Você já salvou a vida dele e não nos deve nada.

– Não. – Hinata cortou. – Eu quero fazer isso Sakura-Chan.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou. Queria saber o que fazia a tímida menina ir tão longe por alguém que mal conhecia. – Está tentando conseguir alguma coisa com isso?

– Não. – ela explicou. – Eu só... Fiz uma... Promessa.

– Para quem?

– Ninguém importante. – murmurou ela, querendo mudar de assunto. – Bom, vou ir fazer o almoço de Sasuke-San. Jane.

Itachi suspirou com Sakura antes de segui-la junto de seus pais. Resolveu fazer seus pensamentos serem ouvidos.

_"Por quê?"_ – ele perguntou.

Ela o olhou confusa.

_"Por que não desiste de ajudar meu irmão?"_

O silencio reinou antes dela lhe dar um genuíno sorriso.

– Eu prometi para vocês que faria meu possível para Sasuke ser feliz, é o que estou tentando fazer. – foi à única coisa que ela falou.

E foi nesse momento que ganhou a confiança e o respeito dele.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Sasuke teve que admitir que tinha subestimado Hinata. Com sua natureza suave ele havia pensado que seria fácil se livrar dela. Mas ele estava malditamente errado. A criatura conseguia ser mais teimosa que ele!

Ele já usou Kunais, sua espada, até Chidori. Atacou-a em todos os lugares, mas de alguma forma, ela conseguia escapar. Isso o fez pensar se ela não sabia nenhum jutsu de ler mentes. Era como se Hinata tivesse olhos em todos os lugares.

Sasuke era um homem orgulhoso. Ele acreditava piamente que ainda era ágio e um Ótimo Guerreiro Vingador, não havia absolutamente nada de errado com suas habilidades. Então a garota só podia ter muita sorte.

Uma semana inteira depois, quando ela não deu nenhum sinal de desistência. Ele se deu por vencido. Ela não ia fugir não importava o quando assustador e violento ele podia ser. Sua persistência o estava cansando. Então já que não podia ser Força contra Teimosia, seria Teimosia versos Teimosia. Resolveu se trancar no quarto de vez. Afinal, se ele não queria sair de lá, ela não podia fazer nada. Certo?

Infelizmente, para ele, isso não a impediu de continuar a fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Enquanto ele se trancafiava, ela cumpria com todas as suas tarefas domesticas. Limpava a casa. Deixava tudo um brinco! Até comida fazia! Depois ela ia lá e batia em sua porta para avisa-lo que o prato estava ali, e ia embora, sem nem tentar abrir a alavanca. Na primeira vez ele recusou. No entanto, o cheiro da comida foi demais. E o gosto parecia tão bom. Também não ajudou muito quando ela passou a fazer seus pratos prediletos. E Sasuke tinha que admitir, eram magnificos.

Ele não saia do quarto, então quase não interagiam um com o outro. Mas Sasuke estava começando a notar algo de estranho. A Hyuuga falava consigo mesma.

No inicio, pensou que estava imaginando coisas, mas dias se passaram e isso continuou. Ele decidiu investigar. Sorrateiramente fez seu caminho para a cozinha sem deixar ela nota-lo. E a cena que viu não o surpreendeu.

– Sopa ou *Onigiri?– Hinata ponderou consigo mesma.

_"Faz sopa de tomate, que tal?"_ – Mikoto sugeriu.

– Mas eu já fiz essa para o almoço. – ela resmungou.

_"A Hinata-Chan! Basta fazer qualquer coisa. Tenho certeza que ele vai comer!"_ – Mikoto falou.

– Mas eu devia tentar fazer algo melhor.

_"Você está exagerando sabe? Sua comida é ótima. Você me daria uma ótima nora! Não é, Fugaku?"_

_"Hm"._ – o velho murmurou.

A Hyuuga ficou corada.

_"Mãe, a senhora está envergonhando ela"._ – Itachi lembrou.

Sasuke observou tudo em silencio, até que ela ficou vermelha. Ele não era bobo, a garota ia desmaiar.

– Hyuuga. – sua voz fria ecoou.

– Uchiha-San! – ela falou, surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

– É a minha casa. – ele rosnou.

– Oh...

O silencio reinou e Hinata se amaldiçoou por ser tão quieta. Aqui estava Sasuke, fora do quarto depois de semanas, e ela não sabia manter uma conversa.

– O que acha de sopa de tomate? – perguntou. – Posso fazer outra coisa se quiser.

– Sopa esta bom.

Ela sorriu.

– Vou pegar uma tigela.

Cantarolou uma musica tranquila e pegou um pouco para servir. Sasuke não tirava os olhos dela. Ela se perguntou se ele iria pegar a comida e subir para seu quarto, mas não fez assim. Sentou-se na mesa de jantar, longe dela. Isso com certeza era melhor que nada.

– Com quem estava falando antes? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Hm?

– Você estava falando com alguém antes. Mas não há ninguém aqui.

Ela tentou sorrir.

– Amigos imaginários? – tentou.

O resto dele permaneceu impassível. Ele não acreditou. Mas quem acreditaria? Sasuke a olhava como se quisesse devora-la. Ouviu batidas na porta.

– Vou atender. – e se levantou rapidamente da mesa. – Neji-nii-san?

– Hinata-Sama! – falou o homem e a segurou pelo braço.

– O que esta fazendo aqui?

– Soube da missão que aceitou. Estou preocupado com sua segurança!

Ela sorriu docemente.

– Não precisa disso. Estou bem.

Hinata não viu quando Sasuke chegou à posta. Só notou isso quando o primo olhou além dela.

– Se ousar machuca-la, vai dar adeus à vida! – ameaçou.

O Uchiha sorriu,

– Então esta atrasado! – provocou.

– O que? – perguntou dando passos na direção dela, mas foi parado pela prima.

– S-serio, precisa se preocupar. Confie em mim?

Neji suspirou pesadamente.

– Tudo bem, Hinata-Sama. Mas se precisar, não hesite em me chamar.

– Obrigada Nii-san! – e eles sorriram um para o outro antes dele ir embora e ela se virar. – Isso não foi educado.

– Ele parece muito protetor! – Sasuke murmurou para sua surpresa.

– E ele é.

– Se bem me lembro, ele costumava odiar você.

– As pessoas mudam, Uchiha-san.

De repente, ele estava em sua frente, os rostos a centímetros de distancia, sua mão se enrolou em seu cabelo, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos. Ela fez uma careta de dor, mas o Uchiha continuava impassível.

– Você acha que eu posso mudar, Hyuuga? – perguntou friamente.

Ela tentou equilibrar a respiração. Desviou o olhar, mas foi uma péssima ideia por que Sasuke a puxou pelo cabelo de volta.

– E-eu acho que pode.

– O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

Hinata engoliu seco.

– Por que todos podem fazer isso. Só não muda quem não quer.

Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente. Um sorrisinho brotou em seus lábios quando percebeu a garota tremendo em suas garras.

– Você tem medo de mim, Hyuuga. – e o sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seu rosto de novo.

Ela afirmou.

– Sim, mas só por que tenho medo, não significa que vou fugir.

– Mas e se eu continuar fazendo sua vida miserável? – perguntou com as mãos no pescoço fino da garota, ele podia enforca-la. _Você definitivamente tem que fugir, Hyuuga, fugir como a menina fraca que é._

– Então vai ter que aprender novos meios de tortura.

Sasuke deu um olhar interrogativo.

Ela sufocou achando difícil respirar, até que encontrou a voz novamente.

– Sabe, você é um homem irritado, Uchiha-San. Faz a vida dos outros um inferno por que tem raiva. Quer que eles sintam sua dor. A única coisa que está faltando é alguém que faça o papel de tirar seu sofrimento, e adivinha? Eu comecei a fazer ele assim que aceitei ser sua guarda.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo, e, mesmo que por segundos, ela pode ver as emoções que ele sentia. Sua expressão voltou a ser neutra e ele a soltou, deixando-a sozinha na cozinha com falta de ar.

_"Hinata-Chan!"_ – Mikoto gritou surgindo do além. - _"Eu sinto muito, nós sentimos muito"._

_"Se continuar assim, Sasuke pode literalmente te matar"._ – Fugaku fez uma careta. – _"Esqueça a promessa garota. Vá embora daqui"_. – ele ordenou.

– Não! Eu me recuso a ir embora. – Ela teimou.

_"Hyuuga-San, se você realmente se ferir fatalmente só para cumprir um acordo é ai que nós vamos ter problemas para fazer a travessia. Nós já estamos mortos, mas você não, sua vida é bem mais importante que isso."_ – Itachi disse para ela.

– Não! Eu acho que isso não tem mais haver com a promessa...

Os três fantasmas a olharam, intrigados.

_"Como?"_ – perguntaram.

– Ele estava com dor... Nos olhos... – ela murmurou, esfregando o pescoço. Tinha certeza que ficará a marca, mas agora não estava dando importância a isso. Os olhos. Nos poucos segundos ela pode ver. Ela pode ver raiva, ódio, confusão, ressentimento, Dor, muita dor. E acima de tudo, mais confusão.

Naquele momento ela estava pouco se importando com a promessa com os três Uchiha, por que não eram só eles que precisavam dela agora, Sasuke também necessitava de sua ajuda e ela não podia fugir por que não é certo deixar alguém quebrado sozinho...

E Uchiha Sasuke definitivamente era um homem quebrado.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ela praticamente se ofereceu para ser seu saco de pancadas. Ele estava confuso, por que Hinata estava querendo ajuda-lo? Por que tomar sua raiva para ela? E o mais importante, por que ele próprio não acabava com isso e a matava? Ele poderia facilmente quebrar o pescoço dela minutos trás e não o fez, por quê?

_"Por que todos podem fazer isso. Só não muda quem não quer"._

Ah sim! Por causa disso. Por que ela acreditava que todos podiam mudar, ate mesmo um bastardo que nem ele. Que idiota ela é por acreditar na bondade! Que tola por colocar-se em risco por besteira.

_"Sim, a Hyuuga é uma estupida"_. – pensou. – _"Uma estupida muito estranha"._

_"Sabe, você é um homem irritado, Uchiha-San. Faz a vida dos outros um inferno por que tem raiva. Quer que eles sintam sua dor. A única coisa que está faltando é alguém que faça o papel de tirar seu sofrimento, e adivinha? Eu comecei a fazer ele assim que aceitei ser sua guarda..."._

Ele se lembrou de suas palavras. Fez uma careta. Sim, Hinata Hyuuga era um ser anormal.

* * *

**Onigiri é aquele famoso - Bolinho de arroz japonês.**

**Comentem.**

**Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono!**

**Anny S.C.M**

**Bjs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oie gente (+.+)**

**Não me crucifiquem. Eu sei que demorei e espero que me desculpem por isso...**

**Agradeço de coração por todos os reviews que recebi até agora.**

**Beijos e Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata atualmente estava se sentindo completamente infeliz. Sasuke simplesmente se trancará dentro de seu quarto e ela não conseguiu não se sentir uma inútil por causa disso. Ela queria chegar mais perto dele, mas por mais que estivessem juntos, no mesmo local, algo os separava. Tentava fazer seu melhor, arrumava a casa. Fazia as refeições que ele tanto gostava. Ela só queria conhece-lo.

Sem que Hinata saiba, o Uchiha tinha uma razão para isso. Ele estava intrigado. Confuso. Ele odiava ficar confuso. Ela não fugia dele. Por quê? Sim, Hinata tinha medo, mas não ia embora.

Para complicar tudo de vez, ele se lembrará de sua mãe. Ela o lembrava de sua mãe. O modo como era gentil e tentava fazer de tudo para que ele se sentisse confortável. Deuses, com pessoas que nem se conhecem podem ser tão parecidas no modo de agir?

Inferno. Que coisa estranha.

Incomodava-o muito o fato dela se recusar a ir embora. Ele sabia muito bem que não podia fugir para sempre. Mas Hinata se ofereceu para ser seu saco de pancadas e falara que ia tirar toda a fúria que ele sentia. Então por que não confronta-la?

Saiu do quarto.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

"_Hinata-Chan! Não fique triste, não combina com você"_. – Mikoto murmurou alegre. - _"Seu sorriso é tão brilhante, querida"._

Hinata estava sentada numa cadeira, com as mãos no rosto.

– Eu sei que sou uma fracassada!

"_Bom, se vale de alguma coisa, pelo menos ele falou com você. É um progresso"_. – falou Fugaku.

"_Hyuuga-san. Não fique chateada. Pense comigo, ele comeu todos os pratos que você fez e vai por mim, isso também é alguma coisa"_. – Itachi tentou consola-la.

– Mesmo assim.

– Falando sozinha de novo? – Sasuke a interrompeu.

– Pois é! Pra você ver. – ela se levantou rapidamente. – Uchiha-San.

– Hyuuga.

– Precisa de algo?

– Vamos lutar.

– O quê?

– Eu disse. – ele repetiu irritado. – Vamos lutar.

Hinata piscou.

– Por quê?

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

– Por que eu quero. E não vou aceitar um não como resposta.

Ela suspirou fundo.

– Ok. Vamos lutar. – respondeu nervosa.

O Uchiha sorriu.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Para ele, a disputa foi à forma que achou para responder sua curiosidade. Ele queria saber como ela evitava todos os seus ataques.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que ficar preso em seu quarto não era saudável. Por isso estava animado em treinar novamente.

Apenas com um olhar ele podia dizer que ela estava inquieta. Não se surpreendeu com isso. Ele até gostou de vê-la vacilar. Não havia maneira de Sasuke ser atencioso com os sentimentos dela. Hinata que se oferecerá de bom grato. Agora que aguentasse.

Realmente, a Hyuuga estava inquieta. Como alguém em sã consciência se sentiria quando a pessoa que tentou mata-la por uma semana inteira pediu – mandou – você treinar com ela? Ele devia estar muito entediado mesmo. Era o que ela estava tentando se convencer.

– Uchiha-San?

– Sim?

– Como será essa disputa? O que vale e o que não vale?

– Vale tudo. Armas. Jutsu. Genjutsu. Tanto faz. Pronta Hyuuga?

– Sim.

E Sasuke não esperou um minuto sequer. Assim que ela ativou o Byakugan, ele apareceu na frente dela, levantando a mão em sua direção e graças a sua linhagem, Hinata conseguiu desviar. De repente, ele desapareceu.

A Hyuuga olhou em volta, procurando rastros de chacras. Quando, outra vez, ele apareceu em sua frente e deu mais um golpe, que foi outra vez desviado. Sasuke tinha a rapidez a seu favor, já que seu Sharingan fora desativado.

"_Hinata-Chan! Atrás de você!"_– Mikoto gritou. Instantaneamente, ela se virou e conseguiu evita-lo mais uma vez.

"_Mais!"_ – Fugaku disse a ela. – _"Atenção! Presta atenção!"._

Sim, ela precisava prestar atenção. Por que depois disso ouve uma serie de socos aleatórios. Ela até agora não havia conseguido tocar uma vez sequer nele. E odiou isso. Por que mesmo sabendo que ela se tornará mais forte com o passar dos anos, comparada a ele, ela ainda era uma fraca.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke pensava que a Hyuuga não era uma oponente tão ruim assim. Seus movimentos eram suaves e malditamente lentos. Talvez ele que fosse rápido demais. Não deu a mínima. Para seu credito, ela desviava de todos. O que só ia confirmando sua especulação de que a garota podia ler seus movimentos.

Ele pulou alto e desapareceu.

Hinata estava atenda. Ele podia reaparecer de qualquer lugar. Sentiu chacra atrás de sí e os berros de Itachi.

"_Hyuuga-san! Em cima! Atrás de você!"_ – ele avisava.

Rapidamente, ela se virou e deu de cara com Sasuke pendurado e com uma Kunai na mão, pronto para atacar. Não dava para escapar. Por instinto, ela sacou a sua própria Kunai, usando sua mão esquerda como defesa. Seu Byakugan achou uma abertura e o atacou. Atordoado, Sasuke usou seu braço para se proteger, mas mesmo assim, foi atingido.

Os próximos segundo foram preenchidos com sua expressão chocada. A Hyuuga realmente feriu ser braço? Hinata piscou. O que diabos aconteceu ali? Foi somente quando ela sentiu o sangue gotejando em sua mão que entendeu o que havia feito.

Piscou novamente.

– Desculpe, não quis fazer isto.

No entanto, o Uchiha realmente não a estava ouvindo. A mente dele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Sim, Hyuuga Hinata podia ler seus movimentos. Com toda a certeza.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

A Hyuuga realmente o esfaqueou. Aquela criatura tímida realmente conseguiu esfaqueá-lo! Diabos! Ela o surpreendeu outra vez! Honestamente, ele pensava que ela não conseguiria encostar um dedo sequer nele. Sasuke estava tão chocado e puto que ficará mudo.

Ele não tinha ideia do que aconteceu depois disso. Quando voltou a "realidade", não estava mais no campo de treino, e sim em seu quarto.

– Desculpe. Não queria te esfaquear! – a Hyuuga mordia os lábios enquanto se desculpava. – Sinto muito...

– Hyuuga, para de se desculpar. E cale a boca. – ele retrucou um pouco irritado. Ela ficou quieta, mas Sasuke podia ver que ainda se sentia culpada. Coçando a cabeça, frustrado, suspirou. – Olha, aquela foi uma sessão de luta. É obrigatório machucar alguém. Para de se sentir assim. É irritante.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma fração de segundos. Ele estava tentando convence-la que a culpa não era dela. Inferno, agora ele surpreenderá a si mesmo. O que acabou de fazer? Estava ficando mole?

Seus lábios se curvaram em um fino sorriso. O modo como ela envolvera seu braço direito em faixas era tão profissional. Seus toques não vinham com malicia, era diferente do toque de suas fãs-medicas. As mãos de Hinata o tocavam apenas por tocar e onde deveria. Isso não demorou muito.

E Sasuke de alguma forma sabia que achará alguém para cuidar de seus ferimentos, alguém que não o faria se sentir desconfortável. Havia a Sakura. Mas ela também era uma de suas fãs. Os toques de Hinata eram distantes e frios. Ele gostou disso. Finalmente uma mulher que não queria molesta-lo.

– Você pode ler meus movimentos. – ele disse, depois de alguns minutos.

– E?

– Você evita todos os meus ataques. Parece que pode ler minha mente. Como? – murmurou, olhando-a fixamente.

Ela se remexeu, nervosa.

– Intuição? Sexto sentido talvez? – lhe respondeu. A segunda parte até podia ser verdade, afinal, ela tinha os Três fantasmas Uchiha. Os TFU. (N/a: nome mais besta em?... Aff's. Eu nem invento coisa que preste... u.u).

Felizmente, para ela, ele não insistiu no tema.

– Pronto. Agora é só não mexer muito seu braço.

– Hm.

– Deseja algo especifico para o almoço?

– Onigiri.

"Com recheios de tomate..." – Mikoto sussurrou para ela.

– Com recheio de tomate? – perguntou.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram novamente.

– Seria bom...

– Ok. – murmurou, fazendo o caminho para fora do quarto.

– Hyuuga?

– Sim, Uchiha-San?

Ele a olhou diretamente e dessa vez, ela jurou que viu um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

– Estou só avisando que não vou me segurar na próxima vez.

Ela não tinha ideia se ficava feliz por ele estar falando com ela ou se sentia medo por ele avisar que estava se segurando até agora.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

E ele não estava brincando quando disse que não ia se segurar mais. Assim que seu braço ficou bom, ele pediu outra sessão de luta, e infernos, o rapaz era implacável. Hinata ficou surpresa por ainda conseguir estar viva, depois de dias de exaustão, ela achava que não seria mais capaz de acordar e iria se juntar aos três Uchiha assim que dormisse.

"_Hinata-Chan! Hinata. Hora de levantar querida"_ – Mikoto tentava acorda-la.

– Mãe? – Hinata respondia grogue. – Só mais cinco minutos.

Mikoto sorriu para a tímida konochi. Ela devia estar semi-consiênte para chama-la mãe. A Uchiha gostaria de lhe dar esses cinco minutos, mas a batida na porta foi ficando mais alta e ela decidiu testar uma coisa.

Hinata levantou em um pulo, quase caindo quando a cama tremeu abruptamente. Olhou ao redor, confusa, imaginando se houve um pequeno terremoto na vila. Mas, quando o tremor passou, Mikoto apareceu.

– O que...? – a Hyuuga perguntou.

"_Energia espiritual"_. – falou a Uchiha. – _"Sabe, que nem nas historias de terror, sempre há objetos voadores. Isso é causado por fantasmas que nem nós. Eu só usei minha energia para movimentar sua cama"_.

Hinata deitou novamente.

"_Devia deixá-la dormir mais um pouco mãe. Hinata-san parece cansada"._ – Itachi apareceu.

"_Eu adoraria"._ – Mikoto fez beiço. – _"Não a acordaria agora se não fosse esse alguém, batendo na porta"._

– Quem?

"_Seu primo"._ – Fugaku respondeu a pergunta feita por Hina.

Levantou-se da cama, vendo que estava decente o bastante, foi atender.

– Neji-nii-san?

– Hinata-Sama. – Neji se curvou. – Minhas desculpas por acorda-la, mas vim avisar que seus companheiros de equipe estão aqui. Mando-os entrarem ou os expulso?

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram. Era surpreendente saber que seus colegas estavam ali, ela não os tinha visto deste que se tornara guarda do Uchiha.

– Sim, os mande entrar. Só espere um tempo. Vou ir me arrumar.

E Hinata não demorou muito. Kiba e Shino já estavam pensando que ela não queria vê-los. Assim que a avistaram, Akamaru latiu.

– Hinata! – Kiba correu, a esmagando em um abraço.

– Kiba-Kun. – ela corou. Lentamente foi se acostumando com o contado físico.

– Quanto tempo, Hinata. – Shino se aproximou, mandando o amigo larga-la antes que quebrasse seus ossos. – Parece cansada.

Hinata riu.

– Não tenho dormido muito bem esses dias.

Era verdade; Deste que os três espíritos apareceram, ela não conseguia dormir por causa da consciência pesada. Agora era por causa de Sasuke.

Shino decidiu mudar de assunto.

– Por onde andou? Nos não se vemos á um mês.

– Sim! Estávamos preocupados sabe? Cara, nós pensamos que você estava internada mais uma vez. – Kiba gritou.

– Desculpe. – Hina murmurou. – Tsunade-Sama me designou para uma missão bem demorada...

– Missão? – Kiba olhou para ela, confuso. – Mas eu pensei que a Hokage não ia manda-la para fazer algo enquanto se recupera.

– Bem, é uma missão na aldeia...

– Na aldeia? – Kiba piscou seus olhos. Shino os olhava com interesse.

A Hyuuga respirou fundo, juntando seus dedos indicadores por causa do nervosismo. Era agora.

– Há um tempo, tenho cuidado de Uchiha Sasuke. Estou como guarda dele.

Ela percebeu que, ao ouvi-la, seus amigos simplesmente paralisaram. Era como pedras.

– Shino-Kun? Kiba-Kun? – ela murmurava, acenando para eles Isso foi quebrado por risos de seu companheiro com caninos.

– Caraca, Hinata! Ate em um momento desses, você consegue fazer uma piada! Quase que acredito nisso! – e ele ria alto, segurando o estomago. Shino não aprecia achar nada engraçado.

Kiba continuou rindo, mas quando percebeu que a amiga estava bastante nervosa, entrou em pânico.

– É VERDADE?!

– Sim...

Agora ele estava furioso.

– SERIO? COMO ASSIM? DE TODOS OS SHINOBIS NA VILA, TSUNADE-SAMA VAI PEDIR PARA VOCÊ CUIDAR DESSE LOUCO ABESTALHADO? O CARA É UM PSICOPATA! O QUE A HOGAKE ESTAVA PENSANDO NA HORA?

– Tecnicamente, eu que me ofereci...

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Shino podia ainda estar quieto, mas ela sentia a aura de assassino começando a emanar dele.

– Hinata! O que? Você enlouqueceu? Os remédios do hospital não te fez bem né? O cara tem sérios problemas. Você. Vai. Morrer!

– Kiba-Kun... – ela tentou falar.

Mas ele não a deixou fazer isso. Continuou com suas divagações.

– Oh, meu Kami-Sama! Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez formando o time oito, eu pensei que você era uma garota bem estranha. Mas ai, nós nos tornamos amigos de sangue e suor! Você se tornou uma grande amiga preciosa para mim. Eu tinha sonhos para você sabia, Hina? Eu via você crescer, e casando com um homem boa pinça. Você engravidava e me escolhia como padrinho enquanto eu pulava de alegria. Meu presente para seu menino ia ser um cachorrinho! Mas isso não vai se realizar! Sabe por quê? Por que você vai morrer aqui! Vai Morrer!

E Kiba chorava, fazendo drama, enquanto Akamaru também se lamentava, grunhindo.

– Kiba-Kun. Isso... Não é tão ruim assim. – tentava sorrir levemente. – Além disso, mesmo se eu não fosse a guarda dele, uma hora eu ia morrer. Não faz muita diferença, faz?

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas percebendo que ela estava certa, fez uma careta.

– Então, ele é a razão para estar tão cansada?

Hinata revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu nada. O amigo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– É! Hora de acertarmos umas contas! – falou, observando a porta e indo em direção a ela.

– Espere! – agarrou o braço dele. – Isso serve para você também, Shino. – pediu.

Mesmo que este ultimo continuasse quieto, ela sabia que seus insetos já estavam a meio caminho da mansão Uchiha, isso se já não estivessem lá dentro. (N/a: imaginem os insetinhos invadindo o quarto do Sasuke enquanto ele dorme... Seria tão legal se ele acordasse gritando por que algo o mordeu entre as pernas muhamhahahkkk).

– Por que esta ajudando o desgraçado Hina? – perguntou Kiba.

– Eu... Bem... Só acho que ela não é muito diferente de nós... Sasuke é incompreendido. Merece der uma segunda chance.

– Não vamos conseguir mudar esse seu pensamento, vamos? – perguntou Shino.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, negando.

– No entanto, se eu descobrir que o Uchiha te prejudicou de alguma forma...

A garota assentiu.

– Obrigada. – murmurou.

– Tosc. – Kiba murmurou. – Não temos escolha. Certo Akamaru?

O cachorro latiu.

– Mas, como o Shino disse, se ele te machucar, não teremos piedade nenhuma! Então, trate de se cuidar, mocinha! – o moreno resmungou.

Este foi o reconhecimento que ela precisava. Com um sorriso brilhante, Hinata jurou, mais uma vez, que cumpriria esta missão.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Comprometeu-se em fazer seu trabalho muito bem feito, quando entrará na mansão, seu cansaço voltou. Ela se sentiu sem vida. Quando o Uchiha desceu, a chamando para treinar, mesmo sabendo que era suicídio, Hinata aceitou.

Não se lembrava do que aconteceu. Num momento, ela estava num duelo com ele quando este desapareceu. No outro, ela só ouvirá os três Uchiha gritando sobre algo, quando sentiu um duro golpe e tudo ficou escuro.

Voltou à consciência quando já era noite. Estava deitada em uma cama, num quarto estranho. A sala parecia meio familiar, tentou prestar mais atenção e percebeu que estava no quarto de Sasuke. Estava em território Proibido! Tentou se levantar, mas uma mão a deteve.

– Não se mova Hyuuga. – A voz fria ordenou. Ela obedeceu, inclinando a cabeça. O Branco se encontrou com o Preto. - Não me diga que estava cansada? – falou com a voz gélida. Ela devia estar realmente exausta por que aquilo pareceu preocupação da parte dele.

– E isso importa, Uchiha-San? – respondeu com sinceridade. – Você só queira treinar...

Sasuke fez uma careta, mas não falou nada. O silencio prevaleceu, até que ela perguntou por quando tempo esteve inconsciente.

– São cinco da tarde. Dormiu por quatro horas.

Hinata tentou se levantar de novo, mas Sasuke a impediu outra vez.

– Eu disse para não se mexer! Você não entente? – ele rosnou.

– Mas eu preciso fazer seu jantar.

– Serio? – ele zombou. – Esta preocupada com o jantar, quando se encontra praticamente esgotada? Você é muito estranha Hyuuga.

– Eu tenho obrigações. Quando aceitei ser sua guarda...

– Não se preocupe com o jantar. – ele retrucou. – Nós podemos pedir algo para viajem. Estou falando serio, se você se mover, eu vou te matar.

Hinata decidiu ficar quieta. Isso seria algum sonho dela?

– O que você quer para comer? – o rapaz perguntou, de repente. – Algo de preferencia?

É. Talvez fosse realmente um sonho.

– Rámen.

Sasuke olhou para ela antes de se virar e desaparecer. Talvez fosse algum tipo de ilusão. Ou talvez seja ele em uma versão melhor, ainda áspera, mas melhor. Quando ele voltou com as tigelas de sopa, ela começou a acreditar na ultima suposição. Agora, a pergunta era: Por que ele estava cuidando dela?

Abrindo o pode, ela viu que o Uchiha havia se sentado confortavelmente no chão.

– Uchiha-San, quer que eu saia da sua cama? – perguntou.

– Cala a boca e come.

Depois disso, ela não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco, por que essa parecia ser uma maneira nada educada de dizer: _Sim, você pode comer na minha cama. Eu não me importo._ Ou algo assim.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela sabia que ouvira. Começou a comer, antes que esfriasse. Enquanto se alimentavam, palavras não eram ditas, mas não importava por que o silencio agradável.

Isso podia ser apenas um pequeno detalhe, mas considerando tudo, era um progresso grande. Com esse pensamento, sorriu, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

**Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono!**

**!Aceito tudo, menos o nada!**

**Anny S.C.M**

**Bjs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá, como vão?**

**Desculpe a demora para postar... Obrigada pelos comentários. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

E eles ficaram um pouco mais perto. Para os outros, podia parecer coisa nenhuma, mas se tratando de Sasuke Uchiha, isso era sim algum desempenho. Duas semanas se passaram deste seu "desmaio". E no final, ela só tinha que agradecer, por que foi com isso que Sasuke a aceitou como guarda.

Ele não se trancou no quarto outra vez. Só ia para o salão, meditar, ou simplesmente ficava no sofá, descansando. Agora quando Hinata fala algo, ao invés de silencio, é "hm". As tentativas de se livrar dela pararam, assim como as de feri-la ou mata-la. As sessões de duelo foram suspensas, mas quando voltaram, ele evitou dar golpes que podiam machuca-la fatalmente. Em termos simples, o Uchiha estava... Agradável.

No entanto, sua personalidade continuava a mesma. Dura e fria. Quando Naruto foi visita-lo, Sasuke descaradamente se recusou a deixa-lo entrar, a Hyuuga perguntou o motivo e ele apenas fez uma careta. Pelo menos eles estavam se comunicando agora.

"_Hinata-Chan, você não para de sorrir! Vamos, eu sei que está feliz pelo meu garoto mostrar que ainda é educado!"_ – Mikoto tagarelava, rodopiando.

"_Mãe, eu acho que a mais feliz aqui é a senhora. Você estava praticamente voando quando Sasuke cuidou dela na semana passada. Mas ele ainda está sendo rude"._ – Itachi comentou.

"_Itachi! Não tire minha alegria, garoto!"_ – Mikoto reclamou. – _"Sim, eu estou voando. Meu querido Sasuke finalmente está se aquecendo com alguém. Eu sei que ele ainda não está tão legal quanto eu gostaria, mas você ira transforma-lo em um doce de pessoa, não é, Hina-Chan?"._

Sentindo-se segura, ela disse.

- Suponho que talvez...

"_Ah, não seja tímida!"_ – a mais velha brincou. – _"Pode não parecer agora, mas eu dei educação para ele. Ele está começando a gostar de você. Você gosta dele, Hinata-Chan?"._

- Não é isso. – murmurou baixinho. – Ele só esta sendo... Bom?

"_Serio?"_ – Mikoto fez beiço.

"_Hyuuga-San é uma mulher racional"._ – Itachi acrescentou com um sorrisinho.

"_Itachi!"_ – sua mãe choramingou.

"_Irritantes"._ – Fugaku resmungou.

"_Disse algo, querido?"_ – Mikoto o olhou, brava.

"_Nada querida, nada não"._ – tentou apaziguar.

"_Ótimo!"_ A Uchiha deu um sorriso brilhante. Depois voltou a falar outra vez.

Hinata, vendo os três interagirem entre sí, não pode deixar de rir de sí mesma.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Até agora, Sasuke não tinha ideia do motivo que o levará a ajudar Hinata. Quando ela perdeu a consciência na luta., ele podia muito bem deixa-la lá, mas não fez assim. Por quê? Por que ele teve o trabalho de levá-la para seu quarto e tomar conta dela?

De repente, ele se lembrou de sua mãe, falando que não se deve deixar nenhuma senhorita sozinha quando precisa de ajuda. Mas isso não era razão, ele próprio deixara um monte de mulheres. Talvez fosse coisa de momento? Impulso ou algo assim? Mas ele sempre pensa antes de agir.

Era perturbador. A garota mal atingiu o chão, por que assim que Sasuke percebeu ela caindo, a pegou em seu colo, imediatamente. Mas por quê? Por quê? Sasuke odiava ficar na duvida. Não tem coisa pior que isso para ele.

Cansado de procurar uma resposta, chegou à conclusão de que certas coisas são um mistério. Embora, bem lá no fundo, ele soubesse que o motivo era mais intimo. Mas Sasuke não admitiria isso. Preferia ficar com a razão. Pela primeira vez, ficou feliz quando um loiro burro entrou sem fazer cerimonias em sua sala.

- Teme! – e o amigo tentou abraça-lo. Claro que não consegui. – Idiota, deixe-me abraça-lo!

- Você não faz meu tipo. Não estou interessado.

Irritado, Naruto o socou e Sasuke alegremente revidou. Os dois acabaram no chão, brigando.

- Naruto-Kun? Uchiha-San? – uma Hyuuga corada observava tudo da porta da cozinha.

- Hey, Hinata-Chan! Posso ficar para o almoço? – perguntou fazendo bico. Sasuke ficou rabugento.

Hinata riu.

- Claro que pode. Uchiha-San não se importaria.

E a carranca dele aumentou.

- Tanto faz. – murmurou franzindo a testa.

- Eba! Sua comida é ótima, eu vou me empantufar!

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e Hinata correu para a cozinha, servindo o almoço. Naruto só sorrira, acomodando-se mais. Isso irritou o Uchiha. Quem o Uzumaki pensava que era para chegar assim em sua casa e torna-la confortável sem sua permissão?

- Teme, está sendo legal com a Hina-Chan né? – quando Sasuke não respondeu, ele começou a gritar, perguntando para a própria.

- Sim, Naruto-Kun, ele esta me tratando bem. – ela decidiu responder por que o moreno parecia estar pronto para lutar e isso não terminaria bem

Felizmente, Naruto não seguiu com esse assunto, seu nariz farejando a comida. Hinata não cozinhara muito hoje. Apenas um simples arroz, peixe grelhado, sopa e tomate picotado. Quando colocou tudo a mesa, os dois atacaram. Sasuke era o mais civilizado, optando por comer devagar e de forma adequada, o outro engolia tudo que podia o mais rápido possível. A Hyuuga ficou sem jeito e resolveu comer num canto, em silencio, às vezes olhando para Naruto, que já tinha terminado de se alimentar, outras vezes vendo o Uchiha, que olhava para qualquer coisa no teto.

Com um suspiro, Hinata limpou os pratos e pegou a bolsa, silenciosamente rastejando até a porta. Estava prestes a abri-la quando alguém que ela não esperava falou com a voz calma.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou Sasuke.

E ela congelou, atordoada. Ele realmente queria saber do seu paradeiro?

- Ao mercado. Estou sem suprimentos e se for rápida, consigo pegar algo ainda hoje.

Quando ele ia responder, Naruto interrompeu.

- Interessante! – o loiro sorriu. - Devemos acompanha-la!

- Não precisa. – tentou protestar.

Mas Naruto não ouviu.

- Teme! Levante-se, vamos buscar teu jantar!

- Não. – o Uchiha falou.

- Para de ser um canalha!

- Não. – ele repetiu.

- Filho de uma puta. – e avançou, empurrando o outro para o chão.

- Você entende o significado do que acabou de dizer? – Sasuke rosnou de irritação.

- Teme, se você não vir com agente, eu vou...

- Você vai o que? – perguntou. Serio, Naruto o estava ameaçando? Deste quando? No entanto, ele aprendeu que aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto do loiro nunca era boa coisa.

Naruto sorriu mais largamente.

- Eu vou...

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Sasuke estava chocado. Naruto realmente tinha vencido. Como? Falando que ia tirar Hinata do papel de guarda, colocando no lugar dela uma das suas inúmeras fãs. Ele não tinha ideia se isso era ou não verdade, mas preferia não arriscar. A Hyuuga já estava de bom grato.

Hinata queria saber o que o loiro tinha falado para o moreno a ponto de fazê-lo sair de casa. E os três espíritos seguindo-os.

- Para que tanto tomate, garota? – perguntou Naruto.

- Uchiha-San gosta de tomates. – ela respondeu.

Ele olhou surpreso para Sasuke. Que estava com o rosto inexpressivo.

- E maças?

- Uchiha-san também gosta de maças.

Muito impressionado, Naruto agora encarava Sasuke, que agora também estava interessado.

- Hinata-Chan. Por que não compra ingredientes para Ramen? Hoje podia ser o dia do Rámen.

- Uchiha-San não gosta de Ramen. Ele só come quando tem alguém comendo. – ela disse, corando quando lembrou que pediu exatamente isso no dia do desmaio.

A mandíbula do loiro praticamente caiu quando ouviu a resposta. Olhou e apontou para o moreno acusadoramente.

- Você! Teme! Como, no mundo, Hinata-Chan te conhece desse jeito? Eu nem sabia que você não gosta de Rámen!

Sasuke parecia se divertir com isso, mas penas deu de ombros. Hinata olhou Naruto, preocupada, por que agora ele apontava o dedo era para ela.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Hinata! Não me diga que, não me diga que também é uma das fãs loucas dele? Só que a mais calada? – falou dramaticamente.

Apenas segundos depois, o rosto dela ficou vermelho vivo. Ela não tinha ideia se estava petrificava por realmente ter perseguido o loiro ou por ele estar acusando ela de perseguir o moreno.

- Bom... Eu... – e se remexia, nervosa. – Eu...

Naruto suspirou.

- Pode dizer, você tem uma paixão secreta por ele. – falava balançando a cabeça.

E Hinata se perguntava como Naruto podia falar aquilo sendo que ela confessará que o amava. Ele esqueceu tão rápido?

De repente, ela se sentiu tonta. Não ouvia mais nada. Tudo girava. Sasuke pareceu notar isso e parou em sua frente.

- Hyuuga, controle sua pressão. – murmurou. Mas isso só serviu para deixar a garota mais tensa ainda.

Percebendo o que viria a seguir, Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que ainda falava sem parar.

- Dobe, cale a boca. Se continuar assim ela vai... – e antes de completar a frase, sentiu algo bater em seu peito, Hinata teria caído se ele, instintivamente, não colocasse o braço ao seu redor. O Uchiha franziu o cenho. – Ela vai desmaiar.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Quando acordou, encontrou-se em um quarto estranhamente familiar. Lembrou-se de Naruto falando algo e depois ela estava caída em algo amplo e firme.

- Esta acordando. – A voz familiar falava. Ela abriu melhor os olhos e viu o ônix a encarando intensamente. Sentindo sua perplexidade, ele falou outra vez. – Você desmaiou.

- Ah... – ela se lembrava de Naruto dizendo coisas embaraçosas. Suspirou internamente.

- Naruto pagou as contas, como um pedido de desculpas.

- E onde ele esta?

- Não sei. – deu de ombros.

- E por que está aqui?

- O que acha? – levantou a sobrancelha.

Ela ficou rosa.

- Não tem que ficar...

- Ainda gosta dele?

Ela não respondeu e isso para ele foi uma afirmativa.

- Tente esquece-lo.

- O que?

- É para o seu próprio bem.

- Mas e se ele estiver indeciso?

- Faça como quiser então. Mas quando ele ficar noivo de outra, não diga que eu não te avisei.

- Por que me diz isso?

Por quê? Mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Talvez por ela se oferecer como seu saco de pancadas particular? Ou por fazer comida e limpar a casa? Ele queria retribuir, não a deixando com um coração quebrado, só isso.

- Como eu disse, é para o seu próprio bem.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Hinata naquela manha levantara-se e fora até o memorial dos Uchiha. Era um local calmo. Servia para pensar. E se Sasuke estivesse certo? Ela amava mesmo Naruto? Ou era apenas algo platônico? Trouxera consigo uma caixinha, sentou-se no chão e começou a arrancar as ervas doninhas. De longe, três espíritos observavam a menina limpar suas sepulturas.

"_Hinata-Chan..."_ – Mikoto ia falar algo, mas passos a interromperam.

- Quando não apareceu na luta, pensei que finalmente tinha ido embora. – o rapaz falava de forma dura. – Até que me lembrei desse lugar.

- Uchiha-san. – falava surpresa. – Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Você é fácil de ler.

- Desculpe.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, até que Sasuke decidiu ajuda-la com as plantinhas. Uma vez que terminara, começaram a limpar outros memoriais. Lá para cinco da tarde, tudo ficou pronto. E dessa vez, o sobrevivente cuidaria bem dele.

A Hyuuga o surpreenderá, saindo correndo, voltando depois de algum tempo, cheia de flores, muitas flores. Ele lhe deu um olhar entranho, mas ela pouco se importou, colocou um punhado de rosas e tulipas no tumulo de sua mãe e um punhado de tulipas e girassóis no de seu pai e irmão.

- É bom dar respeito á eles, sabe. –falou para o Uchiha.

Simplesmente se sentou ajoelhada e ficou em silencio. E ele ficou mais surpreso e confuso, muito confuso. Sasuke tinha certeza que isso não fazia parte do trabalho dela, então por quê? Fez uma careta.

- Hyuuga...

- Sim, Uchiha-san?

- Bom... Eu realmente não sei como falar isso... Não que me incomode... – puxou os cabelos, frustrado. – Mas... Obrigado.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por ela ser a que estava surpresa agora. Ouviu bem ou seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando peças?

- O que?

- Não vou responder outra vez. – emburrou. – Vamos.

- Aonde?

- Comer.

- Nós dois?

- Tem mais alguém aqui?

"Tem, só que você não pode vê-los". – ela queria responder.

- Vem ou não vem?

- Sim, eu vou. Mas estamos cobertos de terra. Não é educado.

- Como se eu ligasse para isso. – resmungou.

- Onde vamos comer?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você escolhe. Qualquer coisa serve, exceto Ramen.

Ela riu suavemente.

- Fiquei sabendo que houve um novo restaurante inaugurado. O que acha?

E foram saindo. Os três fantasmas observavam satisfeitos o par que seguiam pelas ruas. Talvez, com a ajuda de Hinata, Sasuke possa ser salvo de tudo.

Eles só tinham e queriam acreditar.

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Deixem reviews! Se não eu demora mais para postar...**

**Beijos.**

**Anny S.C.M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oie galerinha! Estou de bom humor :D e vocês?**

**Espero que sim... eeeee as coisas começam a esquentar aqui (#.#)**

**Eu acho né? Me digam depois!**

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata realmente odiava quando o sentimento de mal-estar subitamente aparecia nela. Isso só vinha quando algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Ela não gostava nada disso. Lembrou-se da primeira vez, quando era criança e acabou sendo sequestrada. Por causa disso, seu tio se sacrificou para proteger o Byakugan. Na segunda vez, isso ocorreu pouco antes de sua mãe morrer.

Deste então ela tem medo disso, dessa emoção que sempre se torna realidade. O ultimo que teve foi antes da invasão de Pain, onde ele quase matou Naruto. Teve uma serie deles na Quarta Grande Guerra Shinobi, depois que acordou do coma, ficou aliviada por não sentir mais. Por que era como uma premonição.

Hoje sua irmã sairia em uma missão, e ela nada podia fazer. O mal-estar só piorou tudo. Mas ela não podia se deixar entrar em pânico.

Os pensamentos invadiam sua mente. "E se algo terrível acontecer a Hanabi durante a missão?", "E se alguém a levar embora?" Ou "E se ela for alvo de uma armadilha?" Eram tantos "E se".

- Hanabi, você realmente tem que ir nessa missão? – perguntou vendo-a embalar os itens necessários na mochila.

- Sim. É uma ordem da Hokage. – respondeu e depois olhou a cara da irmã mais velha. – Por quê?

- Nada. – murmurou baixinho. – Eu só... Só estou preocupada com você.

A mais nova lhe deu um olhar curioso.

- Aneki, esta não é a primeira vez que saiu em uma missão. Além disso, estou indo com Konohamaru. Ele pode ser irritante, mas é de confiança, que nem seu precioso Naruto-kun. – brincou, tentando fazer sua irmã mais velha se sentir melhor, quando viu que ela não corou nem um pouco, se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço.

- Olha, eu não sei por que você esta se preocupando, mas deixa disso. – Ela falou. – Prometo que volto em segurança.

- Hanabi...

- Confia em mim, ok? – olhou para o rosto de Hinata e sorriu.

Ela podia ainda se sentir desconfortável, mas descobriu que tudo que lhe restava fazer era confiar na palavra da mais nova.

- Ok... Mas é cuidar de si mesma, ouviu?

- Claro, claro. – murmurou se soltando do abraço. – E você, Aneki, não deixa o Uchiha te comer, em?

Hinata lhe deu um olhar perplexo.

- O que?

- Ora, não aja de forma inocente. – sorriu largo. – Você é uma mulher bonita e ele é um homem, vivem juntos sobre o mesmo teto. Cedo ou tarde, ele vai tentar pular em cima.

Hinata corou imediatamente.

- Hanabi! Uchiha-san não é assim!

- Serio? Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele já tiver tido algum sonho molhado e erótico com você. E se isso não aconteceu, pode acreditar, será em breve.

- Hanabi! – a mais velha tinha o rosto completamente vermelho agora.

- Você é muito tímida, mana. Vamos lá, são coisas normais. Eu até mesmo já falei sobre isso com Konohamaru...

E Hinata ia ficando mais embaraçada.

- Deuses, você é inocente demais. Bom, vou para de provoca-la, preciso ir. Nos vemos em breve?

Hinata sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim, e tome cuidado!

Quando sua irmã estava fora de vista, a mansão se tornou extremamente silenciosa. A sensação de desconforto voltando. Hyuuga Hinata franziu a testa com tristeza.

- Volte em segurança Hanabi, por favor. – sussurrou.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

O cheiro era familiar, ele podia reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Sangue. Sangue encharcando cada parte de seus sentidos. Uma poça no chão, salpicados na parede, em toda parte, mas ele não parou. Andou e andou sem rumo, até que os viu. Cadáveres. Corpos de pessoas que _Ele_ matou. Corpos de pessoas do próprio clã. Seus pais...

Sabia que era só um pesadelo, mas era tão real. Os gritos de ajuda, de medo. Tapar os ouvidos não adiantou nada, ainda estavam ali, mas mais alto que antes. Os rostos de seus pais ressaltavam a decepção. Mesmo na morte, ele ainda os entristecia. Quando Fugaku estava vivo, vivia-o comparando ao irmão, Mikoto, sua mãe, Sasuke sempre encontrava consolo nela. E ele se perguntava, será que poderia deixa-los orgulhosos como Itachi deixava?

Queria escapar, queria esquecer, mas não havia como. Correu mais uma vez e se frustrou. Sacou sua espada e sentiu que feriu alguém. E lá estava seu irmão mais velho, com a boca ensanguentada, a expressão serena, mesmo na morte. Tentou tirar a espada do corpo do outro, mas não saia. Ficará preso lá, para lembra-lo que ele o matou. Que a culpa era toda sua.

Não percebeu quando começou a chorar, só se ajoelhou desejando morrer também.

- Sinto muito. Desculpe... Sinto muito... – implorava segurando as mãos do outro.

Os pesadelos sempre iriam assombra-lo. Puni-lo pelo que vez eternamente. Nunca poderia ser salvo...

Sasuke de repente se sentiu quente, Itachi desapareceu assim como todos os outros corpos. O sangue em suas mãos também sumira. Ele ficou chocado, isso nunca acontecerá antes. Ainda atordoado, ele ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome e uma luz surgiu, ele sabia que havia alguém ali.

Alguém para salva-lo de si mesmo.

Sentiu seus braços serem tocados com delicadeza. A voz o chamando, suave.

Abriu os olhos, grogue, e viu orbes peroladas o encarando.

- Uchiha-San? Tudo bem?- ela murmurava preocupada, e Sasuke se perguntou se Hinata percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam segurando seu braço.

Ele olhou para ela, sem entender. Massageou sua cabeça.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu. Não se incomodou em tirar a mão pequena de cima dele. Ela era quente.

Hinata se levantou e saiu do quarto. Sasuke não gostou disso, quando ela se soltou dele, se sentiu perdido sem seu toque confortante.

- Beba isso. – mandou a garota, entrando no quarto novamente, ele olhou o copo, sem entender. – É chá verde com mel. Eu sei que você teve um pesadelo e isso acalma.

E ele bebeu sem discutir.

Hinata sorriu e se retirou para ir limpar a casa. O Uchiha assistia tudo, não queria admitir, mas estava se tornando dependente dela. Da sua presença calma. Ela não sabia o quando ele ficara grado por acorda-lo do pesadelo. _Como alguém pode ser tão gentil?_ Perguntava-se.

- Uchiha-San, você recebeu um pergaminho hoje. – falou a garota. - Parece que é uma missão.

Ele ficou impassível. Uma missão? Pelo menos ia manter seus pensamentos ocupados e longe de certa pessoinha.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ele olhou para a Hokage com descrença. A própria tinha um sorriso de escarnio no rosto. Hinata estava do seu lado, tentando manter uma expressão seria. Ela podia ouvir os risos de três espíritos atrás dela. Bom, o riso de Mikoto, por que Fugaku grunhia e Itachi só suspirava. Sasuke, obviamente, estava chateado. De todas as missões que Tsunade podia manda-lo, ela escolheu...

- Salvar um gato? – ele rosnou.

- Sim, Uchiha. – a loira sorria. – Sua missão é localizar o gato e traze-lo de volta. A Bichana se chama Mimi e é muito importante para os senhores do feudo.

- Eu me recuso. – retrucou.

- Infelizmente, não tem escolha. Mas me diga, esta com medo? – arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – e ele não estava, por que teria medo de gatos? Mas, sinceramente, perder seu tempo procurando um não o agradava nem um pouco.

- Vá logo! Além disso, Hinata estará com você. – Tsunade sorriu, maliciosa. Infernos. Se a Hyuuga não fosse com ele, ficaria ali, perturbando a Godaime, mas Hinata ficaria chateada e espere! Ele estava realmente se preocupando com ela?

- Então, Uchiha, vai aceitar ou voltar para sua mansão que nem um covarde? – provocou.

- Vá para o inferno! - gritou, saindo e batendo porta com força, Hinata se inclinou e começou a seguir o rabugento resmungão.

Ela podia dizer que ele estava bem bravo. Os Uchiha eram conhecidos pelo orgulho forte e dar uma missão como essa para um deles, era como um golpe em seu ego. Hinata o olhou e suspirou.

- Uchiha-San, vou ajuda-lo a encontrar a gata o mais rápido possível, assim pode voltar a sua residencia. - disse, tentando faze-lo se sentir melhor.

Ele olhou para ela e sua carranca foi substituída por um rosto impassível.

- Hm.

E aumentaram a velocidade. O silencio estava predominando tudo e o fato dela não começar uma conversa o surpreendeu.

- Então, o que há de errado com você? - perguntou para o choque dela.

- E-Errado?

- Sim, há algo te incomodando. - falou secamente.

- Como sabe?

- Normalmente você é mais calma, agora parece mais tensa. – franziu a testa.

- Oh... – corou ao pensar que o rapaz notou isso. – Hanabi foi enviada a uma missão... Três dias, estou preocupada.

- Sua irmã mais nova? – ela assentiu.

E não disse mais nada. Ela estava feliz por ele não continuar com isso. Minutos depois, chegaram ao seu destino. Sasuke mandou-a ativar sua linhagem. Não demorou muito e o gato foi preso.

Mikoto observava o felino no colo do filho e teve uma ideia. Sorriu amplamente, flutuando, assustando o animal _"Boo"._

O efeito surgiu na hora, a bichana gritou e se remexeu toda, fugindo. Sasuke sentiu as garras entrando em sua pele e devido a isso, se desequilibrou.

- Onde o maldito gato se meteu? – perguntou furioso. – O localize, Hyuuga!

Voltaram a procura-lo. Os três fantasmas conversavam agora, em particular.

"_Você quer matar nosso filho, mulher?"_ – Fugaku gritou com a esposa.

"_Não! Eu só quero prolongar isso!"_ – sorriu para os dois, que a olhavam, descrentes. - _"Vamos, só acho que os dois precisam passar mais tempo juntos!"_

"_Mãe, nós devemos orientar a Hinata-San em fazer Sasuke feliz, não joga-la em cima dele"._ – Itachi respondeu.

"_Mas ao joga-la em cima ele, estaremos fazendo-o feliz"._ – piscou.

Os dois homens cruzaram os braços e a mulher fez beiço.

"_Vamos! Não me digam que não perceberam os olhares a mais que Sasuke-Kun esta começando a lançar nela?"_ – sorriu travessa.

Viu pai e filho se entreolharem.

"_Ajudem-me rapazes! Temos que prolongar a missão, sim?" _

E eles suspiraram. Concordando.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Hinata tinha certeza que os três Uchiha estavam tramando algo. Quando ela e Sasuke conseguiram pegar a gata, um deles flutuou e espantou o pobre do bicho. No começo, ela pensou que eles estavam apenas se divertindo, mas ficar duas horas assim não é legal. Ela via Mikoto assobiando, Fugaku rosnando, Itachi fazendo caretas. Era até engraçado.

Hinata esperava que eles parassem com isso, não queria ficar o dia todo ali. Sasuke franziu a testa e olhou para Mimi, que lambia seu pelo branco com bolinhas marrons.

- Acho que algo esta assustando o gato para longe. – opinou.

- Com certeza. – Hinata balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – O que vamos fazer?

- Eu vou primeiro, se ele correr, você o persegue. – explicou. – Entendido?

Hinata assentiu e viu o rapaz se aproximar lentamente do gato. Ele ia bem devagar por que se não Mimi cairia no lago e isso não seria bom.

Silencio.

Mais perto, a gata parecia muito ocupada em se lamber para percebê-lo. Pulou e agarrou.

No entanto, algo não estava certo. Sasuke tentou se mover, mas algo o puxava na direção contraria. Não tinha ideia de quem ou o que era responsável por isso, era forte, não conseguia se libertar.

A Hyuuga perguntou a si mesma se Mikoto queria afogar o próprio filho, ela podia jurar que a mulher estava usando sua energia espiritual para fazê-lo cair no lago. Tentando ajuda-lo, foi em sua direção e esticou o braço. Má ideia. Caíram com tudo.

Não podiam nem descrever a situação. O lago era meio raso e pararam em uma posição um tanto... Embaraçosa. Com o rosto rosa-escuro, Hinata estava por cima dele, as mãos em seu peitoral e suas faces a centímetros de distancia. Se ela se movesse uma polegada para mais perto, podia beija-lo.

Ao contrario dela, Sasuke não se importava com essa situação. Tinha os braços rodeando sua cintura e o gato andava casualmente na beirada.

_Era errado pensar que ele gostava de segura-la assim? Provavelmente. Mas ele realmente não dava à mínima. _

No entanto, o rosto dela denunciava que precisavam se mover ou ela morreria sem ar.

- Hyuuga, é melhor se mexer. – ele conseguiu dizer. – A não ser que esteja gostando. – deu um meio sorriso.

O Rubor dela ficou mais forte. Ele estava brincando né?

- Desculpe. – sussurrou e no estande seguinte, estava fora da água.

Sasuke observou a reação dela com divertimento antes de ir pegar o bichano.

- Vamos. – falou com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

E Hinata só corava mais. Estava envergonhada e apenas abaixou a cabeça, seguindo a sombra dele. Tanto que nem percebeu Mikoto dando pulinhos lá atrás.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

- O que, diabos, aconteceu com vocês dois? – Tsunade perguntou, se divertindo ao notar que estava encharcados. – Foram brincar no logo, por acaso?

- Sim, foi muito legal. – Sasuke respondeu com indiferença. Ele parecia tão serio que Hinata não soube dizer se estava sendo sarcástico ou não.

- Então não é de se admirar as quatro horar para cumprir a missão.

- Não há mais gatos para recuperar. – falou o rapaz, pisando duro para fora do escritório.

A Godaime sorriu ao ver a porta batendo. Olhou a Hyuuga.

- O Uchiha anda bem comportado?

- Sim. – ela suspirou vendo os outros três atrás de si.

- Eu vejo. – a encarava com orgulho. – De qualquer forma, só quero que saiba, você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Hinata. Aquele desgraçado aprece agir melhor com você por perto.

Curvou-se delicadamente em agradecimento e saiu da sala. A missão terminou de uma forma embaraçosa, mas não podia negar que se divertiu. Sasuke esperava por ela.

- Uchiha-San?

Ele lhe deu aquele olhar impassível.

- Não pode usar essas roupas molhadas a não ser que queira pegar um resfriado. Minha casa está mais perto, pode mudar lá.

Ela corou e agradeceu.

Não falaram nada no caminho. Ela percebeu que ele também estava todo molhado, que enquanto ela estava com a Godaime, ele podia ter ido embora sozinho, mas a esperou. Isso foi prestativo.

Uma vez dentro da mansão, Sasuke lhe deu algumas roupas que eram curtas nele, mas grandes nela. Era estranho usar as roupas de um homem com o símbolo do clã Uchiha. No entanto, ele se preocupava o suficiente para lhe dar algo aquecido, então, Hinata estava no banheiro, com suas vestimentas novas.

Não querendo perder tempo, ela rapidamente saiu do banheiro. Parecia que o dia de hoje estava destinado a ser vergonhoso, por que quando chegou á sala, foi recebida com um Sasuke secando sua blusa, com apenas uma calça lhe cobrindo. O peitoral largo estava totalmente exposto. Ele estava seminu! Hinata imediatamente corou com a visão dos músculos dele.

_Era errado achar que ele tinha um corpo bonito? Por que ela achava._

- Você já esta pronta. – Sasuke disse com indiferença. Virando-se para encara-la, ele viu seu rosto escarlate. _"Essa Hyuuga é muito inocente"_ pensou. – O que há de errado?

E ela ficou sem palavras. Abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saia. O Uchiha se aproximava dela, e, bem, a vista era mais "agradável". Realmente, muito mais agradável. Balançou a cabeça, tentando manter esses pensamentos indecentes longe. Ela nunca pensou em olha-lo antes, mas agora sabia o porquê das garotas correrem atrás do Sobrevivente.

- Hyuuga? – e foi se aproximando mais. Ele não tinha ideia do motivo de estar brincando com ela assim, gostava de vê-la corar. Seu corpo apenas reagia e, infernos, ela parecia estranhamente combinar com as roupas de seu clã, como se fossem feitas especialmente para ela. Fez outra careta, _"o que há de errado comigo, estou ficando muito molenga, só pode"._

- Eu-eu... Eu... – gaguejou, completamente congelada. Graças a Kami-Sama alguém bateu na porta. – Eu vou atender a porta! – exclamou timidamente.

Ficou feliz por finalmente escapar do constrangimento. Parou para se acalmar, seria ruim abrir a porta com o rosto totalmente vermelho, as pessoas podiam interpretar de má forma... E ela corou mais ainda com esse pensamento. As batidas ficaram mais altas e Hinata não percebeu Sasuke parado do seu lado, olhando-a com o rosto neutro.

- Uchiha-San! – chiou, mas ele apenas olhou para ela sem entender. Será que ele não percebeu que estava semi-nu? Hinata esperava que a pessoa por trás da porta não fosse alguém próximo. Muitos poderiam interpretar mal o fato dela estar com as roupas dele e... Sabe como são as coisas.

No entanto, quando abriu a porta, ela sentiu que precisava cavar um buraco no chão o mais rápido possível, por que quem estava lá era Kô. Que com seu protetor no pescoço, parecia surpreso ao que viu diante de si. Ele teria arriscado dar um soco no Uchiha se as coisas não estivessem tão graves.

- Hinata-Sama. – curvou-se com respeito, ignorando o homem ao lado.

Hinata esqueceu a vergonha quando percebeu que Kô estava tenso. Agora ela tremia de medo de que suas suposições estivessem certas...

- O que houve? – sussurrou.

- É a Hanabi-Sama... Konohamaru voltou, mas... Ela não.

* * *

**Eu falei que iam começar a esquentar... tanto pelo lado bom, quanto pelo lado ruim.**

**É isso, por enquanto.**

**Obrigada a:**

MimiMikaelson

Carol

Hina67

Carolina Matos

Yuki-chan

Asakura Yumi

Mazi.S

Queen-of-hueco-mundo

PuppyKatGirl.

**Beijos e não se esqueçam dos reviews.**

**Anny S.C.M**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obrigada especial para:**  
_

_KuroNeko.-loveless._

_Hina76_

_PuppyKatGirl_

_Asakura Yumi_

_MiMiMikaelson_

_Carol._

**Eu amo vocês minhas musas da inspiração! 3 Divas! 3**

**Eu também amo vocês, outros leitores, mas to meio brava (u.u)**

**Explicações mais abaixo.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Fic original: Haunted.**

**Autor: deadly-chronicles**

**Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

**Boa Leitura.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Palavras não podem descrever o que ela sentiu. Era uma mistura muito bagunçada de culpa, preocupação e acima de tudo, medo. Culpa por ela não ter se esforçado o bastante para impedir Hanabi de ir para a missão. Preocupação com sua segurança e medo pela vida da irmã. Não queria acreditar. Desejou que fosse um pesadelo ou algum tipo de piada escrota, mas sabia que não era. Com Kô na sua frente, olhando-a de modo sombrio e tenso. Era definitivamente uma realidade com a qual ela não queria lidar.

- O-oque aconteceu? – conseguiu encontrar sua voz depois de alguns minutos.

- Os guardas que estavam de prontidão no portão viram Konohamaru mancando. Ele foi gravemente ferido e sua ultima palavra antes de perder a consciência foi o nome da Hanabi-Sama... Os guardas tentaram procura-la indo até o final da fronteira, mas nada.

Hinata ficou mais tensa depois dessas palavras. O neto do quarto Hokage havia retornado, mas sua irmãzinha não. Ela poderia estar morta agora mesmo... Ou talvez... Ou talvez usada como refém no máximo.

- Estou aqui para te acompanhar até a mansão de seu pai. – Kô continuou. – Está tudo uma desordem lá. Hiashi-Sama não consegue acalmar os mais velhos, você precisa voltar.

E ela continuou em silencio. Não conseguia reagir e não mostrava qualquer sinal de que tinha ouvido o que o rapaz acabará de falar. Era como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar, perdida em pensamentos profundos. Sua preocupação com Hanabi era tão grande que seus pensamentos se recusavam a processar qualquer coisa. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Hinata-Sama? Hinata-Sama? – Kô tentava chamar sua atenção, mas ela ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque. Foi só quando sentiu um dedo cutucando sua testa que se dispersou.

- Sem essa, Hyuuga. – Sua voz fria chegou a seus ouvidos e ele puxou o dedo para si mesmo, voltando a se distanciar. Ela piscou e o olhou, seu rosto estava impassível como sempre, mas havia algo lá, preocupação também, talvez?

- Desculpe, Uchiha-San. Obrigada. – ela resmungou baixinho. – Desculpe Kô...

- Tudo bem. – murmurou surpreso com o que acabará de ver. – Vamos, Hinata-Sama?

- Sim. – Hinata assentiu. – Vou voltar para minha residência Uchiha-San. Descanse e tem coisas para comer na geladeira. – ela falou se inclinando educadamente.

- Hm. – Sasuke murmurou.

Então, logo os dois estavam fora de sua vista.

Ele imediatamente fechou a porta com alguns pensamentos em mente. Franziu a testa. O problema não era dele. Era algo da família Hyuuga e ele claramente era um Uchiha. Não tinha nada haver com isso, mas então por que aquele sentimento estranho estava ali?

Foi por causa da expressão dela? Hinata parecia tão perdida e com medo que ele sentia a necessidade de apenas alcança-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. É claro que não fez isso, mas não podia negar.

Por que ele estava incomodado com isso, de qualquer maneira? Ele não devia estar feliz por ela estar finalmente fora de sua casa? Mas o que sentia estava longe disso, era como se estivesse vazio, algo estava faltando.

Não podia deixa-la sozinha quando era obvio que Hinata estava em pânico. Sasuke franziu o cenho. O que diabos estava havendo de errado com ele? Estava realmente ficando mole por causa de uma simples garota?

Frustrado, pegou uma camisa e passou pelos braços. Tentando ignorar seus pensamentos, saiu de casa.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

A residência Hyuuga por fora era só os cochichos. Se olhando no espelho, ela entendeu o porquê disso. Ainda estava usando o Quimono do Clã Uchiha. Provavelmente todos estavam se perguntando o motivo daquilo.

Suspirando, Hinata continuou andando. Esclarecer o equívoco não seria uma boa ideia agora. Ela entendia a mentalidade do seu Clã, principalmente o modo que os mais velhos pensam. Em outras palavras, é um desperdício de tempo tentar explicar algo, não iriam acreditar, então ela os ignorou.

Kô não mentiu quando falou que os anciões estavam em frenesi. Podia ouvir os berros deles através das paredes, ecoando pelo local.

"Temos que encontrar Hyuuga Hanabi imediatamente!" – uma mulher falava batendo algo no chão. – "Ela é a única com qualidades suficientes para ser líder desse Clã. Hiashi! Que vergonha, a filha mais velha é mais fraca que a menor". – zombou.

Hinata estremeceu. Ela podia ficar com a posição de líder por direito de nascença, mas Hanabi sempre foi a melhor para esse cargo. As duas eram o oposto uma da outra. A verdade era que não se importava com isso, mas essas palavras doíam nela como pedras. Ela lembrou o quanto era inútil para o próprio Clã...

"Cadê o Neji?" – um velho gritava. – "O enviem imediatamente para buscar Hanabi! Como membro do Segundo Ramo é seu dever trazê-la de volta, mesmo que isso custe sua vida!".

"Neji atualmente esta em missão". – Hiashi calmamente respondeu. – "É melhor não sobrecarrega-lo, não podemos fazer muito com Sarotobi Konohamaru inconsciente".

"Esses lideres de hoje não servem para quase mais nada!" – berrava. – "Enviem outros! Os segredos do Primeiro Ramo estão em jogo! Todos do Segundo Ramo devem protegê-los, mesmo que isso os mate!".

Hyuuga Hiashi apenas ficou em silencio. Lá fora, Hinata cerrava os punhos. Era assim que os anciões resolviam tudo? Sacrificando os que não eram da Familia Principal? Os tratando como meras ferramentas descartáveis? Ela desprezava isso. Hanabi era do Primeiro Ramo sim, mas era a Casa Principal quem devia agir, e não ficar sentados, reclamando, mandando e desmandando a hora que quiser, com uma bengala na mão.

Não querendo ouvir mais argumentos, ela saiu da mansão com a decisão tomada. Hanabi era sua irmã mais nova, então ela iria finalmente pegar seu cargo de mais velha e encontra-la. Sozinha, mas iria.

- Então, o que eles vão fazer? – uma voz grossa a assustou, fazendo-a dar um salto.

- U-Uchiha-San! O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

- Estou entediado. – respondeu e em parte era verdade. Não havia nada de interessante para fazer, mas não estava sendo totalmente honesto. – Então, o que eles estão planejando?

- Ainda discutindo sobre o que fazer. – suspirou. – Querem usar membros do Segundo Ramo como sacrifício e mandarem alguns atrás dela.

- Hm. – murmurou sem qualquer emoção. – E o que você vai fazer?

- Vou encontrar minha irmã. – respondeu sem nenhuma hesitação, o que fez o Uchiha pensar em sorrir, mas outra vez, foi mais rápido e se controlou.

- Nem sabe onde ela esta. – declarou o obvio.

- Mas sei quem tem ideia disso. – a garota respondeu e começou a correr em direção ao hospital e antes que ele percebesse, já havia sumido, sim, definitivamente as sessões de luta ajudaram nisso.

- Onde você está indo? – Hinata perguntou quando o viu seguindo-a.

- Estou entediado. – disse novamente, impassível.

- Ah... – murmurou e continuou a correr, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Se Sasuke estava realmente entediado ou não, ela não sabia. Mas ele estava ajudando-a e estava agradecida por isso.

_Obrigada, Uchiha-San. _Pensou.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

- Hanabi...

Sakura fez uma careta ao ver o Shinobi esfarrapado. Apesar de estar todo quebrado e fraco, ele continuava a sussurrar o nome da parceira outra vez. Konohamaru era sempre tão alegre, atrevido e irritante, agora jazia jogado em uma cama, lutando pela própria vida. Eles haviam conseguido estabilizar seus sinais vitais, mas os machucados ainda estavam profundos.

- Sakura-san? Vamos continuar? – perguntou um de seus ajudantes médicos.

A rosada assentiu.

- Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de para agora. Ele ainda esta fraco e os batimentos podem cair outra vez.

Seus assistentes apenas seguiram o que a Líder disse. Sakura sabia que todos estavam cansados por causa da quantidade de Chakra usada, mas precisavam continuar. Ela não podia perder o primeiro aluno de Naruto. Estava concentrada o bastante para ficar irritada quando a porta se abriu.

- ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA CURA AQUI! SAIA QUEM QUER QUE SEJA! – ela gritou e teria chutado a criatura que a interrompeu para fora de sua sala, se não visse quem era. Hinata e Sasuke. Sakura estava surpresa com o Fato de o moreno estar ali, o que aconteceu para ele sair de sua casa e por que a Hyuuga estava com suas roupas?

- Sasuke-Kun? Hinata-Chan? – piscou balançando a cabeça. – O que houve?

- Sinto muito por perturba-la, Sakura-San. – Hinata pediu desculpas se curvando. – Mas apenas Konohamaru é capaz de me dizer o paradeiro de Hanabi... Posso ajudar na Cura?

- Claro. – sorriu levemente. – Venha aqui.

- Vou esperar do lado de fora. – o Uchiha disse para a tímida Hyuuga, que acenou em reconhecimento. Uma vez que ouviu a porta se fechando, imediatamente se dirigiu para onde todos os médicos estavam.

Notando que os curadores estavam trabalhando em todas as partes do corpo do menino, ela colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça dele e se focou, até uma luz verde suave revestir suas mãos.

- Hinata-Chan? – Sakura perguntou.

- Enquanto vocês curam os ferimentos externos, eu curo a mente. – explicou.

Sakura entendeu o que ela quis dizer. O resto da equipe parecia perdido, por isso a morena continuou.

- É verdade que a razão dele estar inconsciente é os ferimentos físicos, mas ele pode não estar bem psicologicamente. Quando você esta entre a vida e a morte, sua mente pode ter sido machucada e automaticamente, ela se desliga para se proteger. Você pode acabar morrendo desse jeito.

- Assim, em outras palavras, para evitar mais danos, a mente se deliga do corpo para não sofrer mais? – uma assistente resumiu.

Hinata assentiu.

- É como estar preso em um genjutsu. A mente esta em um estado de confusão, por isso é desligada. Como resultado, o corpo de torna inconsciente.

- Nós entendemos, Hinata-Chan. – Sakura sorriu. – Faça o que precisa fazer e deixe que cuidaremos do corpo.

Cuidar da mente de alguém não era tão fácil quando cuidar do corpo. Ao contrario, as lesões físicas pelo menos podiam ser vistas, mas os danos psicológicos não. Por isso era mais difícil e devia ser feito com muito cuidado. Devagar.

Empurrando mais Chakra quente na mente de Konohamaru, viu que não houve reação na primeira tentativa, mas depois de meia hora ele começou a se mexer lentamente. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram às esferas pálidas.

- Hanabi...?

- Não... Sou eu, Hinata.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele a olhou tristonho.

- Hinata-Sama... Eu sinto muito... Mesmo... Hanabi, ela...

- Eu sei que você ainda não esta recuperado e que pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas o que aconteceu durante a missão?

- Foi quando estávamos há apenas alguns quilômetros da fronteira. Veio do nada... Hanabi não podia vê-los... Hinata-San, ela não podia vê-los...

Franziu o cenho... _Ninjas da Nuvem? Será? Mas ainda estão atrás do Byakugan?_

- Nós lutamos, mas estávamos em desvantagem... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eles me bateram e de repente eu acordei e havia sangue por toda parte, mas Hanabi não estava lá... Eu sinto muito mesmo, Hinata-San... Não fui capaz de protegê-la...

- Shhh. Tudo bem. Não é sua culpa Konohamaru, não se culpe. Vamos encontra-la, agora descanse. – e dessa fez, ao invés de colocar, ela tirou uma pequena quantidade de Chakra de mante dele, o fazendo fechar os olhos.

- Vamos, mais resistente. – a voz de Sakura a fez olhar para cima.

- Sakura-San?

- Nós vamos cuidar dele a partir daqui. Vamos cura-lo, eu prometo. Pode ir.

Lá fora, ela encontrou a figura do Uchiha encostado á uma parede.

- Então?

- Ninjas da Nevoa. – sussurrou.

Lembrou-se de uma historia que ouviu quando era jovem. Os ninjas que tentaram obter o Byakugan. Eles ainda estavam nisso? Mesmo depois da aliança formada?

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou.

Se fosse com ele, provavelmente fugiria da aldeia e ameaçaria qualquer Ninja que encontrasse pela frente que fosse da nevoa. Mas Hinata não era assim. Era mais civil e menos assustadora.

- Estou indo ver Tsunade-Sama. – e saiu correndo.

Sasuke sorriu um pouco de lado, percebendo que acertou sobre ela. Apertou a passo, começando a segui-la. A Hyuuga até implorar isso para a Hokage se precisasse, faria.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Tsunade estava seriamente aborrecida com o fato de que um Shinobi voltara para a vila em péssimos estados. Mas o que a deixava pé da vida era o fato de que não foi autorizada a tomar medidas certas contra isso. Por quê? Por que os velhos gagos do Clã Hyuuga não deixavam. Era: questão pessoal da família.

_Que diabos! Por que eles precisam chegar a um "consenso" sobre isso? Uma ninja de alto escalão foi raptada pelo amor de deus! Por acaso estão tendo votos sobre a possibilidade de uma pesquisa? Que tolice! Imbecis..._

Ela estava realmente tentada a mandar algo voando pela janela, mas Shizune apareceu para impedi-la de cometer tal gafe e não danificar as propriedades do edifício. A moça de cabelos curtos colocou uma pilha de papeis sobre sua mesa. _O que, no mundo, é o pensamento dos velhos do Clã Hyuuga? _Pensava com a sobrancelha se mexendo.

Enquanto eles escrevem papeis, Hanabi podia estar sendo morta agora. Não ia ficar parada recebendo ordens de cidadãos rabugentos, não mesmo.

- Shizune, escreva uma mensagem para o Kazekage e peça ajudar para encontrar a Hyuuga pirralha!

- O que? Tem certeza que quer envolver Suna, Tsunade-Sama? – perguntou surpresa.

- Suna é nossa aliada mais forte. Eles estarão dispostos a ajudar. – a loira disse. – Além disso, é apenas um grupo de busca, tenho certeza que o moleque Kazekage vai concordar. Claro que sim, afinal Hinata é indiretamente afetada...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, a porta do escritório se abriu e os dois inesperados visitantes irromperam por ela. Mas isso Tsunade já estava imaginando, só não contava com _ele_.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Uchiha? – latiu. – Hinata, se quer saber sobre Hanabi, eu estou tentando fazer alguma coisa que preste, mas os fim de idade do seu Clã...

A morena a cortou.

- Eu quero permissão para procura-la, Tsunade-sama.

- Acho que não poderei deixa-la sair, afinal, até uma equipe de busca separada seu Clã me proibiu de mandar...

- Não é responsabilidade dos outros fazerem isso. É a Minha responsabilidade. – a cortou novamente. – Por favor, deixe-me procura-la primeiro.

- Hinata...

- Se você esta preocupada com os anciões, eu assumo o que quer que eles façam ou falem. Eu lido com eles e com a culpa. Mas é a minha irmã. É a minha escolha.

Soltando um pesado suspiro, Tsunade a olhou nos olhos.

- Eles não vão ficar nada felizes quando descobrirem que mandei a Primogênita... – sorriu. – Eu adoro irrita-los, sabe?

- Esta me autorizando? – piscou confusa.

- Sim, você tem minha permissão. – e a garota sorriu contende. – Mas... Não posso deixar que vá sozinha. Quem você quer?

- Bom, Kiba seria bem útil...

- Certo... Sakura esta ocupada com Konohamaru, então, como ninja de cura vou mandar Yamanaka Ino. E agora preciso de alguém que seja ótimo em ataques... – ponderou, batendo os dedos na mesa, quando seus olhos pararam na figura masculina ao lado da cadeira. _Naturalmente, ele definitivamente é o mais adequado._

- Uchiha. Você será o terceiro membro dessa missão. Não adianta pedir para recusa-la, é o meu mandato! - gritou sarcástica, apontando o dedo para ele.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. – disse sem nenhum traço de emoção.

- Tem certeza, Uchiha-San? Q-quero dizer, se você não quiser...

- Eu estou entediado de qualquer maneira... – respondeu com a cara seria. – Além disso, estou facilitando seu trabalho de guarda, ficando _perto de você. _

Hinata corou enquanto Tsunade sorriu. Ele não apenas tinha seguido-a ate aqui, como também concordou voluntariamente para ajuda-la. Seria só impressão ou o Uchiha se tornava tolerante perto da Hyuuga? Tsunade estava realmente esperando alguma resistência da parte dele, mas agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Não podia perder tempo, carimbou o livro tornando a missão sucessível.

- Vão ter quatro dias. Apôs isso, ou o Clã Hyuuga estará liberado para agir por conta própria ou convoco Suna para nos ajudar.

- Eu entendo, Tsunade-Sama.

- Então, esta oficializado. Shizune, convoque o Inuzuka Kiba e a Yamanaka. Arrumem seus apetrechos e façam o melhor que puderem.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ela rapidamente se dirigiu para a mansão, trocando de trajes lá, enquanto Sasuke voltou para sua residência para se preparar. Hinata fez uma nota mental sobre entregar o Quimono para ele assim que a missão acabar. Sua mente continuava derivando sobre as condições em que sua irmã podia estar.

"_Hinata-Chan". _– a suave voz de Mikoto a assustou. Virou-se e deu de cara com o fantasma feminino olhando-a gentilmente. – _"Acredite na sua irmã". _

Seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundos e ela deu um sorriso como resposta. Uma vez que foi feito os preparativos, deixou a grande casa sem se preocupar em avisar ninguém sobre para onde estava indo. O moreno já esperava lá fora, impassível como sempre.

- Uchiha-San.

- Eles ainda não chegaram. – franziu a testa.

- Sim... Vamos ter que espera-los... Não se importa né?

- Hm.

Eles esperaram em silencio os dois membros faltantes chegarem. Sasuke percebeu que Hinata estava além dele, outra vez perdida e pensamentos. Ela provavelmente ainda estava preocupada com sua irmã mais nova e estava tentando esconder isso dele. Mas o Uchiha podia ver através de sua fachada calma. Ela definitivamente estava desconfortável agora.

Suspirou internamente. Era nesses tipos de situações que ele desejava oferecer algum tipo de conforto, ao invés de ficar em pé, fingindo encarar o nada. Mas isso parecia tão errado, tentar fazer alguém se sentir bem. Ele não fazia ideia do por que de estar se preocupando com essa menina, ela o deixava inquieto. Sem jeito com as coisas.

- Hyuuga. – a chamou, mas ela não respondeu. – Hyuuga. – repetiu e novamente nenhuma resposta. – Hinata! – exclamou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ela agora estava assustada, deste quando o Uchiha a chamava pelo nome? Quando ele olhou em seus olhos, pode ver as emoções escondidas ali. Medo. Inquietação. Sasuke mentalmente se amaldiçoou por chama-la pelo nome, por que não sabia o que dizer agora. Tentou recordar do que Itachi fazia para tranquiliza-lo quando era criança e estava nervoso.

Desajeitadamente, estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a cabeça dela.

- Hanabi vai ficar bem. Acredite em você. Acredite na sua irmã. – murmurou baixinho. O cabelo dela era tão macio que não se importaria de segura-lo por mais tempo.

_Algo definitivamente esta errado comigo. _Pensou.

Ela não se moveu. Não disse nada. Hyuuga Hinata ficou tão surpresa com isso, Sasuke estava tentando conforta-la e com palavras iguais as da mãe dele. Não pode deixar de sorrir, podia dizer que ele estava se sentindo um pouco estranho, mas ficou quieta.

A mão máscula tomou um rumo diferente, tocou sua bochecha e acariciou lá. Os orbes perolados de arregalaram quanto sentiu os dedos longos acariciando seu rosto. Ela podia sentir seu rosto queimar e podia apostar que estava de um vermelho-vivo. E ele continuou com os movimentos, olhou para cima, encontrando seus olhos e congelou. Ele a olhava tão intensamente...

Ele a observava corar absurdamente, mas não tirava a mão dali. Não sabia o porquê no mundo de estar acariciando o rosto dela e ele tinha a maldita certeza de que Itachi não fazia isso quando ele era pequeno. Mas, quando olhou para ela, percebendo sua tristeza, sua mão criou vida própria e começou a toca-la.

Seria estranho se ele falasse que estava apreciando tal coisa? Provavelmente. Mas novamente, ele não se importava. A pele dela era lisa e ele gostava do modo como ficava vermelha. Seus dedos tremiam suavemente e Sasuke gostou dessa sensação. Achou legal. Sentiu-se bem...

- Woof! – um latido agudo os assustou e se afastaram quase que imediatamente.

- Atrapalhamos? – uma voz feminina perguntou.

De pé atrás deles, estavam os dois ninjas que faltavam e um imenso cão branco rosnando. Ino parecia extremamente surpresa e Kiba dava a impressão de precisar de algo para destroçar aos pedacinhos.

- Vocês dois estão atrasados! – o Uchiha se adiantou antes que alguém falasse algo.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo uns instantes atrás? Em? – Kiba rosnava para ele com as mãos em punho. Sasuke apenas o ignorou, Hinata foi para perto do amigo para impedi-lo de fazer algo.

- Vamos lá, Kiba-Kun. – disse suavemente, ainda corada.

Ele bufou com uma careta, mas ela tinha razão, eles tinham uma missão importante para cumprir e os murros no Uchiha podiam ficar para depois.

Os quatro começaram a correr pelos telhados da aldeia com Ino ocasionalmente lançando olhadelas para Hinata e Sasuke formando sorrisos provocadores no rosto.

E a Hyuuga não podia deixar de se perguntar o que foi que houve.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/X

Ela repetidamente se remexia na esperança de se libertar, mas suas mãos continuavam presas nas correntes que roubavam seu Chakra. Suas pernas estavam inchadas e sangrando, mas Hanabi não se importou com a dor. Ela havia jurado a sua irmã que voltaria e iria manter essa promessa.

Não tinham ideia do que os Ninjas queriam dela. O Byakugan não era, então por que não a mataram? Nem se quer tocaram nela, só a prenderam numa cela imunda. Hanabi meio que esperava ser torturada, mas nada. Algo estava errado, era como se eles fizessem isso de proposito.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da porta de metal sendo aberta, um grupo de homens estavam do lado de fora e o líder adentrou no quarto. Ele era magro e tinha os cabelos até os ombros. Um pano vendava seus olhos e a pose de confiante se fazia presente.

- Aproveitando a estadia, Hyuuga? – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Hanabi não respondeu, apenas cuspiu no chão. Com o cenho franzido, ele agarrou sua cabeça e puxou seus cabelos com tanta força que ela teve que conter um grito. Não podia demostrar fraqueza.

- Conheça sua nova moradia. – ameaçou antes de solta-la. Sinalizou para os comparsas e Hanabi odiou mais uma vez o fato de não poder lutar enquanto eles a arrastavam para outro lugar.

- O que vão fazer comigo?

- Oh, eu garanto que com você nada. – sorriu. – Nós só precisamos de você apenas para uma coisa.

A confusão nublou sua mente quando os ninjas a jogaram para fora, num meio-campo. Ela estava ainda mais surpresa quando alguns começaram a ir embora. Eles a libertariam assim? Tão facilmente?

As arvores cercavam a área e desse jeito, ela podia ser encontrada sem dificuldades.

- Ei! Se me deixarem aqui vão me encontrar com facilidade sabia? – gritou e sentiu medo quando ele a olhou com diversão.

- Esse é o seu proposito, Hyuuga Hanabi. Desse jeito, ela vira até mim. Você é apenas uma isca que atrairá o que eu realmente quero.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- O que? Alvos?

Mas não chegou a ouvir uma resposta por que, de repente, alguém bateu com algo duro em sua cabeça. A eletricidade correu através de suas veias e desapareceu lentamente enquanto ela voltava para a inconsciência.

_Não... Eu sinto muito Aneki... Sinto muito..._

E sua vista escureceu.

* * *

_Aneki = (irmã mais velha)._

* * *

_Okey... Ah, isso é realmente muito chato, mas eu preciso falar!_

_Eu adoro essa fic, eu até achei uma musica que se encaixa com ela, mas também tenho vida social!_

_Sem mencionar que passo a maior parte do meu dia na escola, por que é integral._

_E quando chego, ansiosa para review... E mais de 88 pessoas visitam essa historia._

_Tem ideia de como isso é frustrante? _

_Eu recebo aqui gente do Brasil, gente da Espanha, gente dos Estados Unidos (eu sei... (#.#), Gente da Argentina, gente de Portugal, até gente do Japão!_

_E nenhum comentário? E só 7 comentários? _

_Não acham que estão sendo maus não? (ù.Ú)_

_Até algum outro dia._

_**E agradecendo novamente à:**_

_KuroNeko.-loveless._

_Hina76_

_PuppyKatGirl_

_Asakura Yumi_

_MiMiMikaelson_

_Carol._

_Amo vocês! Sigam esse exemplo gente!  
_

* * *

Se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada alegrar meu dia, né?Deixa um "Oi", "Continua", "Tudo bem?", até uma critica construtiva!

Mas me mostre que esta vivo!

Beijokas.

Anny S.C.M


End file.
